Poursuite en sous-sol nocturne
by Xunaly
Summary: Une bête de la Forêt reste une bête, qu'elle marche sur deux jambes, parle ou réconforte. Sous le masque d'homme, l'intruse demeure et demeurera. [Reprise du cours du manga au chapitre 3 de Brave10Spiral.]
1. Ce que l'Ombre tait

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
><em>Ten Braves and one Master<em>

* * *

><p><strong>M<span>arche <span>Première :Ce que l'Ombre tait.**

* * *

><p>L'obscurité toute entière avalait le Monde.<p>

Du sol au plafond, pris dans l'encre capricieuse, chacun s'y confondait sans distinction. Ne restait plus alors que les contours esquissés d'insaisissables occupants de l'espace. Nuit sans Lune et ses figurants muets, qui sagement observent. Ils voient l'Ombre audacieuse qui nimbe le sol à quelques pas.

Sasuke, immobile.

Et rien ne semble pourtant trahir la présence dangereuse du ninja. Il n'est plus qu'un avec le Monde. Il respire avec lui, ondule d'un même spasme aux pâles clartés qui luttent encore : fragiles lanternes oscillant sous la brise nocturne. L'exercice travaillé avec acharnement apparait en ce jour d'un imprudent naturel au jeune homme.

Sculpté pour la Mort.

Donnée de sa main et reçue par la Terre. Telle est l'œuvre du sujet pour son Maître.

Un tremblement léger dans l'appui au sol. L'imprévu est aussitôt maîtrisé alors que d'un bref regard Sasuke ne surveille les alentours. Mais rien ne semble avoir perçu sa faiblesse soudaine, le temps suit son cours paresseux et le printemps se fête dans l'herbe ondoyante. Splendide tableau pour un assassinat.  
>Dashiro Ko ne verrait pas le jour se lever sur les hautes collines de sa contrée.<br>L'homme fort du village alentours versait dans quelques histoires sordides en cohésion avec Date Masamune. Sasuke ne connaissait pas l'affaire dans son entièreté mais il faisait confiance à son Seigneur. Si Yukimura-sama estimait qu'il était nécessaire de supprimer cette menace alors lui agirait. Pour protéger Ueda.

Il n'était bon qu'à ça après tout ; et encore.

Saïzo ne cessait de lui faire de l'ombre depuis son arrivée. Curieux paradoxe venant du représentant officiel de la Lumière. Mais le ninja d'Iga respirait le talent brut. De ceux qui naissaient avec le sang fiévreux des prédateurs. Et l'art du combat apparaissait inné chez lui quand son instinct de survie était sa meilleure arme.

Sasuke n'était pas ce genre d'hommes charismatiques. Son cœur trop doux ne trompait personne. Ses mains se prêtaient bien mieux à arpenter l'écorce des arbres que le fer de ses lames. Il n'était qu'un enfant venu de nulle part qu'une divinité capricieuse avait abandonné là. Sa place actuelle de Commandant de l'escouade ne tenait qu'à ses efforts perpétuels et renouvelés. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'entraîner jusque tard dans la soirée, allant aux confins de la forêt le plus souvent pour ne gêner personne.

Sa Forêt. Son Territoire. Son Chez lui. Son Jardin, comme il affectionnait tout particulièrement de la nommer. Cette entité toute entière qui tremblait en sa présence, qui le saoulait de sons et d'odeurs ; mille et une présences qui n'échappaient aucunement à son attention. Il était le loup digne qui courrait dans les bois, l'aigle en plein vol se jetant sur sa proie, la fourmi oubliée et pourtant bien là. Il était rien et tout à la fois.

Maitre de l'Herbe, quel titre dérisoire. Misérable.

Ses yeux fouillèrent l'obscurité méthodiquement à la recherche de la cible. L'homme était proche, sa forte silhouette se découpant clairement derrière les panneaux de sa chambre. Agenouillé face à une courte table, il semblait s'appliquer à quelques tâches administratives qui requerraient sa pleine attention. Sasuke avait espéré en vain trouver sa proie à cette heure endormie, mais celle-ci semblait décidée à lui compliquer la tâche inconsciemment.

Les gardes n'étaient cependant pas des plus nombreux, Dashiro Ko n'appartenait pas à la noblesse. Il était davantage un homme intelligent qui avait su par ses moyens financiers asseoir son autorité peu à peu sur ses proches voisins. Sans doute ne se sentait-il pas menacé sous la protection de la famille Masamune. Les petites voix étaient nombreuses à soutenir le Seigneur de la région d'Ôshu ; il se perdait parmi elles sans distinction.

Pas suffisamment pour échapper à la vigilance de Yukimura, de toute évidence. Ni à la patience de Sasuke. Alors que le ninja guettait l'occasion parfaite, l'obscurité s'était faite plus dense encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Une parfaite dissimulation pour le jeune homme qui s'était approché avec précaution. Placé dans l'angle mort du garde voisin qui semblait s'abandonner peu à peu à la fatigue, il lui avait suffi de glisser le long du mur plus silencieusement qu'un souffle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le trahir.  
>Sa main trouva d'un premier élan la fragilité du papier de riz, les panneaux coulissèrent sans aucune résistance, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre d'un mouvement mesuré. Dashiro Ko n'avait pas quitté son poste et ses yeux éreintés paraissaient davantage traverser l'éventail de feuilles qui s'étiolaient sous sa main que de se fixer sur leurs mots. S'il voulut relever la tête à cette entrée nocturne pour considérer celui qui osait se présenter ainsi, il n'en eu pas le temps.<p>

La lame dansa dans les airs pour se ficher durement dans sa gorge.

Y tracer un filet écarlate et se perdre.

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>« Saïzo, tu n'es qu'un rustre ! »<p>

Yukimura ne put retenir un sourire amusé. La voix d'Isanami portait loin et haut comme toujours, claquant dans l'air avec efficacité. La jeune fille parvenait même à tirer de ses sommeils Kamanosuke, ce qui était une véritable performance en soi. Clairement il y avait eu un Ueda avant elle, et un Ueda après. Rokurô pouvait grogner autant qu'il le voulait contre le caractère versatile de la jeune prêtresse, la vie n'avait jamais semblé aussi douce que maintenant.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! Laisse-moi respirer enfin !

_Tu ne comprendras donc jamais… ! »

Comme toujours, la colère d'Isanami s'était abattue sur son plus fidèle protecteur. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que celui-ci ne reçoive ses foudres. A eux deux, ils formaient un couple novateur à la conception modernisée de l'affection qui consistait à se crier l'un sur l'autre autant que possible pour se prouver toute la valeur de leurs sentiments.

« De toutes façons vous les femmes vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! »

Cela faisait un peu de vie bienvenue entre les murs du château et Yukimura ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'était pas de ces Seigneurs qui attendaient une obéissance absolue de ces sujets. Ce beau désordre humain qu'était ses Dix convenait parfaitement à sa personnalité de leader discutable. Pas d'armée aveugle unie dans un souffle partagé, ni de mercenaires aux finances recrutés, mais des êtres qui avaient chacun leurs convictions. Ceux-là n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour savoir exister.

« Saizô ! Comment oses-tu parler à Isanami ainsi !

_Niisan ne commence pas ! Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! » Claqua aussitôt en réponse la jeune femme, plus excédée encore qu'auparavant.

L'arrivée soudaine de Seikai dans la cour ne fut pas mieux accueillie par Saizô. Le bonze avait le bon goût permanent pour débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans leurs disputes, se pensant sans doute doté d'un pouvoir suffisant pour jouer les juges. Autant dire que ses initiatives précipitées ne faisaient que souffler davantage sur les flammes.

Il était rare que les altercations quotidiennes entre deux partis ne dégénèrent pas sous la pression des membres extérieurs. D'évidence ses Dix guerriers possédaient aussi les tempéraments les plus sanguins du pays. Cela n'était plus à démontrer et avait malgré tout plus d'inconvénients que de réels avantages. Surtout lorsqu'il devenait nécessaire de les commander. Le groupe se dissociait alors en trois mouvements complémentaires : ceux qui exécutaient, ceux qui n'écoutaient rien et ceux qui avaient leurs humeurs avant tout le reste.

Heureusement, Yukimura pouvait compter sur des protecteurs comme Rokurô, Jûzo et Sasuke pour suivre ses demandes sans protester. Ils canalisaient aussi l'enthousiasme des autres toujours un peu trop, débordant. Pas qu'il remit en cause les compétences d'éléments comme Kamanosuke, mais celles-ci ne s'exprimaient que trop rarement dans le sens convenu. Bien qu'avec un peu de ruse et connaissant les mots clés, il devenait très simple d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaitait.

« Tu es une plaie Isanami ! Même ton frangin le sait, il ne veut seulement pas l'accepter ! Complètement soumis qu'il est…

_Tu oses insulter le serviteur de Bouddha ?

_Niisan range ton arme immédiatement ! »

La suite était malheureusement prévisible. Yukimura ne put que soupirer en écho au tremblement qui secoua le sol. Il était devenu fataliste avec le temps, le parquet du château se vieillissait de toutes façons. Seikai serait de corvée puisqu'il trouvait bon d'être l'auteur de cette initiative. Et si le travail n'avançait pas suffisamment vite, Saizô l'y aiderait.

Le ninja d'Iga était une excellente recrue, un génie dans son genre. Personne ne semblait en mesure de rivaliser avec son talent sauvage. Mais bien qu'ouvert à la discussion il était…trop curieux. Suffisamment sûr de lui-même pour oser lui répondre à la limite dangereuse du mépris. Oh, cela amusait énormément Yukimura, il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête. Néanmoins sa confiance en retour s'en trouvait limitée. Rien n'assurait de l'envie du garçon de le servir. Sûrement qu'il partirait bien un jour.

« Quand allez-vous donc cesser ces gamineries ! »

Ah. La voix puissante de Rokurô venait, semble-t-il, d'entrer en jeu, balayant ses opposants plus efficacement qu'autrui n'oserait le faire. Le pouvoir du page ne paraissait jamais plus salvateur que dans ses situations là, finalement. Dérisoire paradoxe de la puissance… Il avait le mérite de briser les caractères les plus belliqueux sans aucune résistance. Quand le château s'apparentait davantage à une garderie qu'à un honorable fief, son Bras Droit s'affiliait davantage à une Nounou qu'autre chose.

Il était d'ailleurs bien étonnant que son frère ainé ne se soit pas encore réveillé avec un tel matinal chambardement. Pour sûr, il ne devait point être habitué à ce genre de traitements. Nobuyuki avait toujours su profiter de son rang pour obtenir l'obéissance de ses vassaux, ceux-ci ne devaient pas oser s'y frotter de trop près. Et sans doute ce séjour surprise à Ueda ne s'éterniserait pas trop face à ces brutaux changements de conception sociale. Ce fait arrangeait très bien Yukimura. Certes, son frère apparaissait comme une aide providentielle face au Dragon, pour autant ce n'était pas là l'occasion de se faire envahir. Ils s'étaient toujours plus appréciés loin l'un de l'autre. Leur père l'avait rapidement compris le premier.

La rivalité qui existait en permanence entre eux n'avait rien de charmant. Et il en avait été de même pour tout. Que ce soit de leurs simples études au talent pour le go et la stratégie, l'art de se faire aimer des femmes, celui de mener ses Hommes,… Ils s'étaient continuellement jauger l'un et l'autre, s'opposant sans cesse en de ridicules défis. Un développement ascendant vertigineux qui avait eu le mérite de les faire aller toujours au-delà de leurs possibilités.

Ils étaient jeunes et stupides, égoïstes ; cela n'avait pas eu de réelle importance. Cependant chacun avait un monde à protéger désormais. Aucune minute ne pouvait plus être perdue à sombrer de nouveau dans cette compétition infantile. Pour Yukimura, toutes s'usaient à construire Ueda et sa brillante influence ; aujourd'hui comme demain.

« Ose encore poser la main sur ma sœur et… ! »

Du moins si le château survivait à ses occupants.

« Et quoi ? Tu vas venir me donner une fessée divine ? Bonze stupide !

_Que dis-tu ? »

Ce qui n'était pas la pensée la plus réconfortante qui soit. Même si rien ne semblait véritablement en mesure d'atteindre ce paradis terrestre. Ne serait-ce que de perturber le lent fleurissement des cerisiers de cour dont les pétales recouvraient tout aux alentours. Sous le printemps, Ueda s'étirait paresseusement de son bois centenaire parmi les herbes hautes et la souplesse des fougères, orné du spectacle bruyant de la vie qui s'étendait partout. Existait-il plus beau tableau que celui-là, la question demeurait ridicule.

« Yukimura-sama ? »

Le contraste soudain de cette voix posée face aux événements extérieurs fut terriblement saisissant. Le seigneur d'Ueda ne put que se féliciter de s'être retenu de justesse de se retourner trop brusquement. Ces derniers jours, il avait développé une curieuse tendance à se perdre ainsi trop lointainement dans ses pensées. Et le fait que lui soit de retour…

« Entre Sasuke. Invita t-il dans un sourire machinal. J'imagine que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ? »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, pénétrant dans la pièce plus silencieusement qu'une ombre ne l'aurait fait pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il se dégageait de lui une évidente langueur paresseuse que Yukimura ne lui connaissait que rarement. Et les cernes prononcées qui venaient se creuser sous ses yeux n'étaient qu'un témoignage de plus de l'évidente fatigue du Chef de son escouade.

La mission pour laquelle il l'avait fait envoyer ne lui avait pourtant pas semblée si éreintante ; il était étrange de le retrouver dans un tel état. Sasuke n'était, par ailleurs, pas un homme à afficher clairement ses faiblesses aux autres. Jamais il n'aurait osé montrer une attitude si lasse, face à son Seigneur qui plus est.

« La cible a été éliminée. Sans résistance ni alerte.

_Bien. » Approuva Yukimura, un peu désabusé par l'éloquence toujours aussi exemplaire du garçon. Jamais un mot de trop ou d'élégance qu'il jugerait inutile, les informations seules, tombaient brutes, dénuées de la moindre touche de subjectivité. Tant qu'il paraissait à chaque fois complètement cesser d'exister derrière, comme il s'effaçait chaque jour après chacun.

Yukimura ne savait plus quoi penser de ce comportement maintenu constamment dans une retenue de fer. Sasuke était après tout son chef d'escouade, pourtant il semblait sans cesse disparaître derrière les autres Braves avec un naturel désarmant. Il ne haussait jamais la voix, même en cas de profonds désaccords, acquiesçait servilement au moindre ordre aussi piteux puisse t-il bien être. Aucune rébellion jamais, aucune marque sensible de caractère si ce n'est pour défendre son obéissante loyauté. Pour un œil extérieur, il apparaissait comme un être naïvement inspiré se contentant d'appliquer sans sortir du chemin balisé.

Un être sans réel saveur, juste là.

« L'absence d'héritier fera perdre à Ôshu un soutien de choix.

_A l'heure qu'il est, les chefs de famille doivent déjà se disputer le poste, Maître. »

La nouvelle n'éveilla pas la satisfaction escomptée chez l'homme. Rarement son esprit n'avait été aussi peu concentré à la conquête du pays, pour ainsi dire. Ce qui remplissait auparavant toutes ses heures ne parvenait plus à retenir son attention ces derniers jours. Tout apparaissait juste…compliqué, tortueux même. Comme si ses yeux soudain ne pouvaient plus que se fixer sur ce qui n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Devait-il accuser aussi tôt la crise de la quarantaine ?

« Quand est-il des papiers que je t'ai évoqués ?

_Tous récupérés. »

La réponse immédiate fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de recherche, Sasuke semblait capable de tout dissimuler dans les plis amples de sa veste, quelques formulaires administratifs n'étaient pas une charge supplémentaire encombrante. Yukimura les récupéra d'un revers, distraitement et songeait-il dans un coin de son esprit que ces mains là lui apparaissaient bien trop gantées.  
>Qu'il était loin ce temps où il arpentait une forêt, jeune et fringant…<p>

« Merci. »

Le mot fut néanmoins, plus pudiquement accueilli. Il était devenu une habitude pourtant qu'il créât une étincelle de ravissement dans les yeux du ninja ; ceux-ci demeuraient calmes et mornes aujourd'hui. Un simple hochement de tête et il se relevait déjà, prêt à quitter la pièce tout aussi vite qu'il y avait pénétrée un instant plus tôt.

« Repos, Sasuke. »

Yukimura n'attendait aucune réponse, il savait parfaitement que son ton péremptoire n'admettait aucune dissidence et que cet ordre serait suivi au plus tôt. Sasuke ne contestait jamais ses demandes. En lui, il pouvait oser avoir cette confiance absolue qu'il pensait n'accorder à personne. Parce que cet homme là mourrait pour lui sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Ils le savaient.

Pendant ce temps, le calme semblait s'être fragilement restitué entre les murs d'Ueda. Les éclats de voix bruyants dans la cour s'étaient finalement tus pour de bon, accueillant une paix éphémère d'autant plus délicieuse. Une véritable invitation au soleil timide de ces premières heures qui nimbait les murs du château, y découpant des ombres fluettes. Un jour comme les autres s'étirait.

Depuis que Date Masamune avait tenté de récupérer une nouvelle fois Isanami et le Kushi-Mitama lors des duels des dix Braves en vain, aucun autre bouleversement n'était survenu. Ce qui était plutôt rare depuis que la jeune prêtresse d'Izumo était venue réclamer leur aide. Une bulle de vide sans enlèvements, sans attaques surprises nocturnes, sans menaces ni adversaires finalement, que chacun devait apprendre à gérer au mieux. Et la frustration se faisait clairement ressentir chez toutes ces graines de combattants purs.

Il ne fallait pas chercher beaucoup plus loin l'origine des multiplications des invectives au sein du groupe. Kamanosuke manquait, à chaque fois, de sauter à la gorge de Saizô dès qu'une excuse plausible le couvrait et des esprits habituellement plus calmes comme les aînés - cette définition concernait Juzô et Jinpachi - montraient aussi progressivement des signes de faiblesse. Seule Isanami demeurait égale à elle-même comme toujours, un roc de joie et d'énergie au milieu de l'ennui général. La cuisine ne désemplissait plus de ses créations sucrées toutes plus chargées les unes que les autres qu'elle passait la journée entière à faire. A ce rythme ses fiers combattants allaient finir aussi ronds et paresseux que des nobles.

Yukimura n'avait cependant pas de réelle solution à leur proposer et ce calme étrange de la part de Masamune l'inquiétait tout autant. Il était parfaitement impensable que celui-ci est abandonné sa quête de pouvoir pour demeurer gentiment en retraite. Rien n'indiquait non plus que les informations sur le Kushi-Mitama n'aient pas fuitées vers d'autres oreilles hautes placées et fort peu scrupuleuses. Tout demeurait incertain quand il s'agissait de la convoitise que pouvait éveiller la condition d'Isanami.

Et quelqu'un semblait l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes, releva distraitement l'homme avant de lever les yeux sur Nobuyuki qui se tenait respectueusement en retrait, sur le pas de porte.

« Tu es venu une fois encore me faire la leçon quant au futur des Sanada ? Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Malgré le dénouement de leur dernière querelle en faveur des Braves de son petit-frère, il ne s'était toujours pas rangé de son côté à propos de l'affiliation de la famille. La guerre finirait par se déclarer pour de bon entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa. Selon Nobuyuki, le moment venu il serait juste suicidaire de ne pas apporter leur soutien aux derniers. Surtout quand tout semblait les désigner comme les vainqueurs absolus de ce conflit. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la position de Yukimura en faveur des Toyotomi. Sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais la comprendre, comme il en avait toujours été entre eux.

« Non. »

Cette réponse imprévue lui arracha au moins un sourire.

« Oh vraiment ? Voilà qui a le mérite d'être surprenant.

_Je persisterai à m'y opposer, ta décision entraînera la perte de notre famille. Si Père est incapable de s'en apercevoir, grand bien lui fasse ! Je ne laisserai pas notre sang tomber dans l'opprobre !

_Dois-je comprendre que tu reviendras encore ? En déduisit le Seigneur sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement.

_Autant qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu comprennes. Contra en retour son frère.

_Tout cela sera vain. Mais fais comme tu veux, Niisan. »

Une ombre mauvaise passa immédiatement dans les yeux de Noboyuki à cette appellation chargée de fiel. Semblant sur le point de réagir brutalement, il se contint un instant, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Yukimura ne se lassait jamais de cette tension, de ce désir de le pousser jusqu'au bout pour voir quel homme se cachait réellement derrière cette pseudo figure de Justice et d'autorité. Jamais il n'y était parvenu néanmoins.

« Jusqu'où peux-tu être stupide… ? Peu importe, je m'en vais.

_Ah enfin !

_Yukimura ! »

Le concerné ne put retenir un sursaut tant son prénom claqua avec force et soudaineté. Le visage de son frère s'était fermé, tordu entre la fureur et un sérieux nécessaire. Des rides en apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Peut-être serait-il temps de savoir ce que tu veux.

_Oh ? Une autre tentative d'un genre nouveau ? C'est bien essayé…

_Mais tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi-même. Ne tarde pas trop, notre famille repose sur toi, puisque Père en a décidé ainsi. Releva Noboyuki, une teinte de jalousie évidente dans la voix. Au revoir. »

Un mouvement de tête retenu accompagna ces derniers propos, et ce départ plutôt précipité de la pièce. Yukimura en demeura même muet, stupéfait par cette coupure si soudaine, sans encombrant rappel des valeurs seigneuriales ni mise à genoux forcée. Un tel comportement ne sciait pas du tout à son frère. Pas plus que l'étiquette qu'il avait tenté de revêtir avec ses conseils tortueux.

« Nanakuma ! Nous rentrons à la maison ! »

La course empressée du page résonna comme toujours sur le parquet extérieur. Et ils étaient partis pour de bon du château, avançant sûrement ensembles sur la piste sablonneuse, Nobuyuki en tête comme à chaque fois juché sur son destrier. Mais ce moment qui, habituellement, réjouissait tant Yukimura qu'il leur adressait de vifs signes de mains, le laissa pour cette fois juste hagard et perdu.

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>Cette matinée avait un goût plus curieux que les autres. Persistant.<p>

Sasuke se débarrassa avec empressement de sa trop longue veste ainsi que du chapeau qui retenait habituellement sa masse indisciplinée de cheveux, si souillés par la saleté du voyage et alourdis par la sueur qu'ils parurent s'enfoncer dans le sol en chutant. Simple impression mais le jeune homme s'en sentit soulagé immédiatement dans ses mouvements.

Il n'en était pourtant rien dans son cœur. Et les yeux de sa victime le contemplaient toujours dans son esprit, habités du néant de la mort. Une envie de vomir persistante lui prenant les tripes… Semble t-il qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'y habituer. Il n'était pas un « Shinobi » après tout, comme l'avait si bien remarqué Anastasia. Il ne pouvait pas comme les autres, enfoncer son arme dans la chair d'un être humain et se laisser bercer par l'écoulement de sang qu'il en résulterait. Peu importe combien il avait dû tuer, cet acte n'était jamais devenu une morne habitude.

Il sentait l'odeur poisseuse de fer. Cette pesanteur sur sa langue du liquide vital qui s'écoule dans sa gorge quand la douleur de l'autre explose dans son système nerveux, et les tremblements de l'autre corps qui s'évide en cadavre…

De justesse, il étouffa un gémissement plaintif subite. Incapable de demeurer plus longtemps debout tant ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il s'écroula sur son fûton. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui lui servait de chambre, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Plus que le vide alors qu'il mordait avec fureur l'épaisseur de ses draps.

Et cela allait durer encore.

_« Monstre que tu es..._ Chuchota une voix avec langueur. _Monstre, monstre, monstre,…_

_Je sais. »

Il l'était, personne ne le savait mieux que lui. Ce qui se trouvait derrière la façade du garçon un peu naïf, ce qui vivait sous sa peau de serviteur obéissant, grouillant sournoisement dans les tréfonds de son être. Qui se rappelait toujours à lui quand ses armes écarlates vibraient dans les airs, arrachant des vies. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Et une fois encore, un homme avait croisé sa route mortuaire. Pour Ueda.

Pour… Un vertige le prit à cette pensée. Le monde sembla alors se teinter de noir sanguin et flou, tressautant à chaque battement de paupière spasmodique. Myriade d'ombres grinçantes qui dansaient sous ses yeux comme mille papillons d'argent liquide, spectacle elliptique qui éveilla en lui une véritable horreur insoutenable. Une terreur hurlante et glacée qui brisa sa voix.

_« Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre ! »_ Continuait-on de chanter pourtant à son oreille.

Il voulait crever maintenant. Juste s'éteindre en silence, sans plus gêner personne, sans plus prendre le droit à d'autres de vivre, sans plus se perdre entre ses propres déguisements. Courir pour l'éternité dans sa Forêt coupée du reste de l'humanité, auprès d'âmes qui ne le jugeraient jamais… Juste abandonner ce statut pesant d'Homme qu'il s'était si timidement construit, cesser de prétendre d'être autre chose qu'une bête sauvage. Parce qu'il le demeurait toujours et rien n'y pouvait.

Puisque la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de faire correctement était d'assassiner. Et encore… N'y avait-il pas des centaines de ninjas qui étaient tellement plus doués que lui ? De ceux qu'il croisait parfois de loin à ces rencontres entre Seigneurs chaque fois plus tendues. Si élégamment dissimulés dans l'obscurité complète, bardés d'armes légères affinées, auréolés de leur puissance physique ronronnant sous le tissu fluide de leur habit. De quoi avait-il l'air, lui, osant à peine suivre Yukimura ? Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer être pris au sérieux avec son visage juvénile et ses grands yeux de gosse ? Il ne s'étonnait plus de se voir remplacer par Saizô pour ce genre de missions.

Maître de l'Herbe piteux que tu es.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Sursautant violemment, il reconnût immédiatement la voix d'Isanami étouffée derrière les panneaux de riz de sa chambre. Tenté un court instant de feindre le sommeil, il se releva malgré tout prestement. Tous connaissaient ici son sommeil plus léger qu'un souffle, il n'aurait convaincu personne.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la jeune femme ayant visiblement perçu ses mouvements.

_Cinq secondes s'il te plaît. »

Un silence poli lui répondit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Isanami venait le chercher jusque dans sa tanière et elle avait toujours respecté son intimité. Autant pouvait-elle débarquer soudainement auprès d'autres et de Saizô, autant avec lui gardait-elle une distance retenue. Le temps qu'il jeta dans un coin ses armes ensanglantées, tire son fûton et tente de se reconstituer un visage avenant.

Reprenant le contrôle de son calme habituel d'une main dure tremblante, il vint enfin lui ouvrir avec une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres. C'était plus capricieux que d'habitude mais si elle s'en aperçut, elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Ah, je suis désolée de t'accueillir ainsi. S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

_Je vais bien. »

Ce mensonge-là était sans doute le pire qu'il ait dit au cours de sa vie. Il ne manquait pas d'aplombs pour autant. Sans doute l'habitude de ces derniers jours à le proférer autant que nécessaire.

« Peut-on reprendre mes enseignements alors ? J'y ai travaillés pendant ton absence, mais ton avis manque pour l'application. Si ça ne te dérange pas ! Reprit-elle avec ce même empressement qui la caractérisait.

_Pas du tout. Assura le ninja, dissimulant sa lassitude. En extérieur, au même endroit ?

_Hm ! Acquiesça t-elle vivement. Je ne veux pas que Saizô regarde, ce serait trop gênant… »

Un écarlate vif monta aussitôt à ses joues, qu'elle dissimula tant bien que mal derrière ses manches imposantes. Cela arrangeait bien Sasuke, au final, cette pudeur attendrissante de la part de la jeune femme. L'art des éventails de fer lui était cher, il ne tenait pas à en exposer tous les katas au premier venu. Ni à subir de possibles railleries sur l'utilité de combattre avec de tels objets. Lui-même avait reçu une formation en accéléré de la part de la grande spécialiste de son temps durant ses années à Koga. Ona l'avait voulu pour seul élève, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et autant dire qu'il lui avait ri au nez à l'époque, avant de subir une de ses plus belles humiliations en la confrontant.

« Tu les as sur toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en allant chercher dans un de ses placards une boîte en ébène massif.

_Toujours ! »

Appuyant ses propos, Isanami dégaina aussitôt ses propres éventails de son kimono. Ils les avaient modifiés ensembles, prenant une paire de ceux qu'elle usait déjà pour la danse et y posant des lames taillées sur mesure, dissimulées habilement à la vue. Tant qu'ils apparaissaient aux premiers abords inoffensifs.

« Parfait. »

Sasuke passa ses propres armes à sa ceinture. Les siens étaient plus lourds, plus fatales encore mais pour débuter il ne servait à rien de manipuler les plus armés de métal tranchant. Au risque de se blesser soi-même. Tout était une question d'équilibre de la force et de technique.

Lorsqu'Isanami était venue lui réclamer de l'aide pour devenir plus forte, il avait longuement médité. Il comprenait parfaitement le désir de la jeune prêtresse de cesser de se reposer constamment sur eux pour sa défense et d'apprendre à se battre, seule. Mais pour sa condition physique, trop peu de voies lui étaient ouvertes. Il ne la voyait pas, même à force d'années, apprivoiser un katana ou toutes autres lames directives. D'autant plus que malgré son hôte des plus glaciales, Isanami n'avait pas un caractère offensif.

Au final elle était un peu comme lui, à sourire gentiment. Et il s'y était laissé prendre un moment à cette façade de fille capricieuse immature. Mais elle était plutôt…comme lui. Sans l'être tout à fait non plus, mais malgré tout assez suffisamment pour que les éventails de fer lui allassent parfaitement.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

_Plutôt. »

Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte sous les auvents qui bordaient la cour intérieure, se dirigeant vers leur habituel terrain d'entraînement. Ils l'avaient établi dans la plus complète discrétion, en retrait des autres, réfugié derrière la protection des feuilles. Ce n'était plus une question de secret absolu maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'Isanami débutait son apprentissage, mais de simple confort. Sasuke n'avait su, de plus, jamais s'entraîner sous les yeux des autres comme ne s'ennuyait pas à le faire Ana ; sans perdre quelques vêtements au passage d'ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus. S'excusa-t-il devant la curiosité évidente de la jeune femme. Seigneur Yukimura n'y tient pas.

_Oh je comprends bien ! C'est simplement qu'il est rare de te voir quitter le domaine habituellement. Tu en es un peu son second maître, ce devait vraiment être une mission importante. »

Cette remarque étonna particulièrement Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de relever :

« Son second maître ? Tu exagères.

_Pas tellement. Il n'y a qu'à toi que Yukimura-sama laisse les clés du château lors de ses absences.

_Anastasia était avec moi. Remarqua-t-il par-rapport à la dernière fois.

_Non. Je crois plutôt que tu étais avec Ana justement. » Reprit-elle en insistant clairement sur la disposition des mots.

Isanami ne parlait jamais ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, sans aucune autre interférence. Ca ne flattait pas particulièrement l'ego du ninja, ils l'avaient senti tous les deux : leurs points communs, leurs différences… Et la trahison récente d'Anastasia n'avait fait que précipiter les choses entre eux au final. La jeune prêtresse d'Izumo privée de sa confidente était venue chercher une oreille patiente auprès de lui. De peu bavard, il avait appris à oser partager un peu avec elle et en retour, elle s'était découverte à lui comme une véritable amie. Douée d'un sens particulier sur certaines choses…

« Je suis persuadée que Yukimura-sama savait parfaitement qu'elle nous trahirait bientôt et qu'il t'a confié sa surveillance. »

Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de faire confiance à son ressenti, mais parfois cela berçait trop douloureusement ses propres espoirs naïfs. Il ne pouvait cautionner de croire à cela. Parce que Yukimura pour lui c'était…

« Enfin, tout cela n'a pas d'importance. » Coupa-t-il abruptement

Isanami perçut cette fois clairement la tension qui habitait son regard. Elle sembla sur le point de l'interroger davantage mais ils avaient abordé leur terrain et Sasuke profita de cette occasion parfaite pour couper court à toutes occasions. Ses mains trouvèrent avec habitude le chemin de ses armes qu'il tira d'un geste leste et élégant.

Ses éventails étaient constitués tous deux de fines lames de fer. Complètement différents en poids, taille et construction, chacun d'eux avait un rôle bien précis. Et quand le gauche s'habillait d'une robe grenat décorée richement de broderies, le second se paraît lui d'un paysage hivernal tout en humilité. Deux opposés et un porteur pour équilibrer leur danse…

« Les exercices que je t'ai donné, t'ont-ils posé problème ?

_Un oui, particulièrement. Répondit aussitôt Isanami en s'armant à son tour. La parade en défense sur les attaques de courte portée basses.

_Bien, montre-moi. »

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>Cette journée était définitivement affreuse, et il ne reviendrait pas sur ce jugement.<p>

« Hé Vieil Homme ! Tu n'as pas vu Isanami ? »

Yukimura n'essaya même pas de contenir le soupir d'exaspération qui lui échappa. Après un réveil matinal en grandes pompes par les éléments les plus turbulents de son escouade de bras cassés qui avaient creusé un gouffre dans son parquet millénaire, après l'entretien avec son agaçant crétin de frangin qui ne voulait jamais rien comprendre… Voilà que Saizô se permettait de débarquer au milieu de ses ennuyantes tâches administratives comme un diable en boîte, à la recherche d'une prêtresse perdue. Tout allait décidément bien.

« Non, pas depuis vos échanges verbales passionnés dans la cour il y a quelques heures de cela. »

La pique rendit aussitôt cramoisies les joues du ninja. Pour la peine, Yukimura ne s'était pas retenu de prendre le ton le plus subjectif qui soit. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour sans oser se l'avouer ni l'un ni l'autre, ce n'était qu'une porte grande ouverte aux sous-entendus moqueurs extérieurs.

« Nous ne… ! S'enflamma immédiatement Saizô avant de se rattraper de justesse face au sourire de plus en plus goguenard de son employeur. Passons. Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

_Pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? Répliqua fermement l'homme. Qui puis-je si pour une fois elle n'a pas jugé bon de te traîner à sa suite dans les grandes aventures qui agitent sa vie ? Tu sais Saizô, personne n'est jamais indispensable. »

L'effet recherché fut aisément obtenu : le ninja accueillit cette dernière phrase comme une véritable gifle, et le sourire dédaigneux de Yukimura n'y arrangeait rien. Le seigneur était habituellement taquin mais il ne s'agissait de toute évidence plus là de plaisanteries détendues.

« Vous avez un problème ? Tenta Saizô, encore étourdi par ce mépris soudain qui ne sciait absolument pas à l'homme.

_Aucunement. » Trancha t-il en retour, tournant distraitement les pages d'un de ses carnets.

Son regard s'était désormais fixé sur sa tâche et n'en débordait plus. Aucune considération inutile pour la présence qui se tenait encore hébétée à l'entrée de son bureau.

« Vous en êtes certain ? » Insista une seconde fois Saizô peu convaincu par l'aura inhabituelle que semblait dégager l'homme.

Celui-ci n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre. Anastasia venait de faire son apparition dans le dos du ninja, toujours aussi décontractée en apparence malgré ses actes de trahison. Comme si rien vraiment ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être une des leurs, une des Dix.

« Isanami est en plein entraînement. Elle n'a pas été kidnappée par une bande d'écureuils, il est inutile de t'inquiéter Saizô.

_En entraînement… Encaissa sourdement le jeune homme qui s'était retourné aussitôt sur elle à l'évocation de la prêtresse.

_Tu sais, les éventails ?

_Ah oui. Les éventails… Reprit-il en écho une nouvelle fois, tirant un rire à la jeune femme.

_Tu comptes répéter toutes mes paroles ou tu vas t'en remettre ? »

La réponse fut rapide, mélange de grognement agacé inaudible et d'une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule qu'elle supporta sans broncher. Les taquineries entre ces deux-là avaient reprises aussi comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés à mort, à quelques pas du château. Ce n'était pas tant la première fois que leur condition de shinobis les séparait. Ils partageaient cette même éducation après tout.

Yukimura, resté spectateur muet jusque là, se décida finalement à briser cette atmosphère légère.

« Quand vous aurez cessé de prendre mon bureau pour un salon, je pourrais peut-être espérer travailler au calme… »

Anastasia échangea un regard interloqué avec Saizô, prise de court à son tour par l'humeur de leur maître. Le ninja ne put que hausser les épaules avec impuissance. Que le dirigeant se soit levé du mauvais pied ou ait de véritables raisons, il ne semblait de toutes façons pas décidé à en parler maintenant. Nobuyuki sûrement devait être à l'origine de cette colère froide. Il était le suspect le plus plausible.

« Excusez-nous. Nous allons par…

_Et si vous veniez plutôt voir avec nous pour vous changer les idées ? Le coupa soudainement Anastasia dans un sourire indulgent. Je suis curieuse de voir comment Sasuke s'en sort.

_Sasuke ? Releva encore Saizô, ôtant les mots de la bouche à Yukimura.

_Bah, c'est lui qui joue le professeur bien entendu. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'Isanami est en mesure d'apprendre en autodidacte ? »

Yukimura ne perçut même pas la réponse du ninja. Il digérait de son côté cette information soudaine qui était bien loin de le ravir. Inspirant sourdement, il rangea machinalement son matériel d'écriture ainsi que quelques dossiers terminés plus tôt. Ni Saizô, ni Anastasia ne commentèrent cette décision ni le visage fermé qu'arborait désormais le dirigeant, étrangement retenu. Ils s'en étonnèrent entre eux, échangeant quelques regards discrets alors que la jeune femme les conduisait au terrain qu'elle avait repéré au cours d'une de ses nombreuses rondes.

Le trajet sembla ainsi s'éterniser dans ce silence pesant que personne ne tenta de briser. Chacun préféra se plonger plutôt dans ses pensées sans échauffer davantage l'humeur perturbante de Yukimura. Et surtout incompréhensible. Aucune menace n'en était la cause aux vues du calme plat de ces derniers jours… Aucun événement imprévu non plus n'était arrivé. Ni alerte, ni mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qu'ils savaient tous à propos de la tension qui divisait en deux le pays entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa n'était pas nouveau. Rien ne pouvait les éclairer et la décision ferme du seigneur de les accompagner à une activité assez futile finalement, était plus que surprenante dans de telles conditions. Habituellement les aurait-il suivis certes, mais non sans se départir de son sourire d'homme heureux et de son humour. Ils auraient évoqué entre eux la crédibilité d'Isanami légèrement et ne seraient pas demeurés plantés dans leur silence.

Apercevoir les silhouettes en mouvement de ladite jeune femme et de Sasuke à travers le feuillage épais du domaine fut presque un soulagement. Reprenant les rênes de leur visite, Anastasia s'empressa de leur faire signe de rester discret. Le plus important était de ne pas se faire remarquer par les sens affûtés du Commandant d'escouade.

Qui était fort occupé en cet instant même à contrer une attaque osée d'Isanami.

« Bien ! » Encouragea-t-il en réponse, refermant d'un geste sec son éventail droit pour parer une nouvelle offensive.

Le papier décoratif crissa sous l'effort, les lames teintèrent clairement. La jeune femme se recula d'un mouvement leste, s'accroupissant dans un tour pour viser les jambes de son adversaire de ses armes dépliées et étincelantes. Mais Sasuke détourna encore une fois l'intention, se servant de la force qu'Isanami mettait dans son avancée pour la devancer, glisser ses éventails fermés derrière les opposants, les bloquer d'une rotation rapide… La prêtresse fut déséquilibrée d'un ample fauchage de jambes, ne pouvant plus s'aider de ses mains immobilisées sur le moment. Elle alla rouler plus loin.

« Belle tentative. Mais trop de volonté. Ce genre de bons sentiments ne te soutiendra jamais avec de telles armes. »

Agacée de voir ses attaques avortées les unes après les autres, Isanami se releva prestement, prête à user d'un autre langage pour surprendre son enseignant. Elle demeura ainsi sur ses positions, bien décidée à le faire venir à elle pour cette occasion. Jouant le jeu, Sasuke fut sur elle dans un bond raisonnable, son bras levé pour frapper.

« Je t'ai ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles triomphantes, la jeune femme lâcha ses éventails brutalement. Ses mains désormais libres se refermèrent d'une poigne puissante sur ceux de son adversaire, interloqué par cet essai suicidaire. Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit alors qu'elle se jeta en avant pour cogner avec force leurs deux crânes l'un contre l'autre.

Le bruit du choc résonna dans la clairière. Suivi d'un autre, plus sourd.

Isanami n'eut le temps de crier victoire. Sasuke alors effondré à terre entrava ses pieds et dans un mouvement inhumain, prenant appui sur sa main droite pour tordre ses jambes, il la précipita à sa suite au sol. Puis bloquant immédiatement son épaule pour la maintenir sur le dos, il la plaqua en s'écrasant contre ses hanches afin de les maintenir. Sa main gauche toujours fermement refermée sur son unique éventail, il déplia ce dernier dans un doigté parfait. La ronde grenat menaçait désormais le cou de la jeune femme de sa minceur mortelle sans possibles solutions.

L'action avait été si rapide qu'Isanami prit conscience tardivement de ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux et dans quelle situation elle se trouvait maintenant. Et notamment de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, bien trop subjective à son goût. Sans pouvoir se retenir, son visage vira à l'écarlate aussitôt sous l'incompréhension de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne comprit que tardivement les raisons du malaise de son amie. Rougissant à son tour devant la tournure des choses, il se releva hâtivement sans demander son reste. S'il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, son regard se détourna ailleurs.

Et ses yeux en accrochèrent d'autres, mordorés. Yukimura.

La découverte lui fit l'effet d'une claque abrutissante.

« Wow ! Ils sembleraient que certains en profitent bien… ! »

La remarque goguenarde d'Anastasia qui les cueillit aussitôt ne pouvait pas dramatiser davantage la situation. Saizô fixait Isanami, complètement abasourdi. Et quand son regard descendit sur leurs deux mains restaient liées sous la surprise machinalement, il ne pouvait être plus glacial. La jeune femme eut beau se reculer précipitamment, le mal était fait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ana ! Protesta-t-elle vainement, allant s'accrocher avec précipitation au bras de son ninja. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu… Rien d'autre. »

Sasuke, lui, n'osait plus rien dire pour clarifier la situation ni faire. Ni même regarder son maître. Il sentait sur lui sa pleine attention pesante et agressive, comme une fureur glaciale qui jamais ne lui avait été destinée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ne semblait demander qu'une provocation kamikaze pour se libérer dans toute son ampleur...

« Tss, tss… Les femmes sont décidément toutes les mêmes. Releva finalement Yukimura faussement léger, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

_Isanami n'est pas… !

_Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me répondre sur ce ton, Sasuke. » Coupa-t-il froidement.

Jamais le dirigeant n'avait osé le mépriser ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Saizô et Isanami en oublièrent même leur différent sur le coup, stupéfaits par le comportement de l'homme envers son subalterne qui ne put que poser un genou à terre. Aussi dures et injustes étaient les paroles, il ne pouvait que suivre les ordres et se soumettre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme il le ferait toujours. Et cela pouvait bien clairement révolter Anastasia et les autres, Yukimura pour lui c'était…

« Je croyais t'avoir réclamé le repos. Dois-je comprendre que tu désobéis à mes ordres maintenant ?

_Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

_Retourne te coucher. Si tu ne veux pas être davantage un incapable que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

_Bien, Maître. »

La voix de Sasuke trembla sous l'humiliation cuisante. Il ne perçut qu'à peine les exclamations indignées de Saizô au travers de sa tête bourdonnante. Seules les paroles de son seigneur restaient à tourner dans son esprit, se répétant en mille échos qui lui brûlèrent les yeux. Ravalant de justesse un débordement d'émotions, il se releva avec maladresse sans réelle considération pour la main compatissante qu'Anastasia posait sur son épaule. Plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« Disparais.

_Yukimura… ! »

Ce dernier ordre acheva complètement la volonté du ninja. D'un bond soudain il prit la fuite vers sa chambre, ne voulant absolument pas s'attirer davantage les foudres du dirigeant. Il n'était plus question de comprendre pourquoi soudainement, seul le regard rageur de l'homme demeurait gravé dans son esprit. Cet homme à qui il devait tout…

Il l'avait déçu, lui, le moins que rien.

* * *

><p><em>"Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas capable de prendre la situation la plus clichée des romans d'amour et d'en faire quelque chose par la suite de prenant."<em>

Et finalement si, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction qui traînait dans mes tiroirs depuis très longtemps. Défi relevé. Réussi, sans doute moins.

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui seront éventuellement parvenus jusqu'ici, que cette histoire est une récréation infantile. Il ne s'agit aucunement d'une esquisse de Prix Littéraire, on en est à l'antipode pour cette fois. Je l'ai écrite, pour moi, pour le plaisir de mes pieds d'égoïste, pour m'amuser, pour avoir de quoi gratter sans aucune prise de tête pour dérouiller les doigts. Pour tenter aussi de toucher aux pires erreurs qu'un griffonneur de fanfictions peut faire, les réaliser et contempler le désastre.

Pour ma quarantième sur ce site, et sur un fandom qui me tient à coeur.

Pour dire simplement qu'elle existe, et les pages suivantes aussi.

* * *

><p>Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.<br>**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	2. Au delà de l'Aire

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
><em>Ten Braves and one Master<em>

* * *

><p><strong>M<span>arche <span>Deuxième :Au delà de l'Aire.**

* * *

><p>La lanterne orpheline se balançait au gré des vents.<p>

Projetant sa lueur faiblarde aux plus proches alentours, comme unique repère lumineux extérieur et seul rempart face à la nuit environnante. Si ce n'est quelques panneaux de riz illuminés depuis l'intérieur qui, très clairement, témoignaient de la présence d'occupants. Leurs silhouettes en mouvement s'y découpaient plus ou moins nettement. Une agitation bien rare au sein de l'obscurité épaisse depuis longtemps installée.

Le château d'Ueda s'était plongé peu à peu dans le sommeil, mais quelques éléments persistaient à résister à l'appel séduisant de leurs draps. Et hormis les rares précédents, deux êtres tenaient leur tour de garde sur le toit de l'immense bâtisse, guettant le monde du néant avec une application mitigée.

Saizô et Anastasia avaient repris le relais de Benmaru et Seikai au crépuscule. Comme d'habitude, l'échange n'avait pu se réaliser dans le calme et la sérénité. Après avoir manqué d'abattre un mur de soutien de la cuisine, le bonze s'était quand même résolu à patienter jusqu'à demain matin pour confronter le ninja qui osait pervertir sa sœur et qui se permettait de le traiter de chinois chauve. Il était parti une nouvelle fois en jurant tous les dieux de la Terre.

Cette tentative d'ambiance bonne enfant n'avait cependant pas suffit à apaiser les esprits. Si tous les Braves n'avaient pas été témoins de la scène en fin de matinée, l'humeur furieuse de leur dirigeant n'avait échappée à personne. C'était si rare de ressentir une telle aura de rage chez Yukimura qu'ils ne pouvaient la manquer. Quant à en comprendre l'origine… L'homme ne desserrait plus les dents que pour quelques ordres sans importance. Même Rokurô avait bien tenté de le faire parler, en vain. Et si le page n'y parvenait pas, un autre n'aurait pas plus de chance.

La journée s'était ainsi étirée dans une atmosphère vraiment pesante et chargée de sous-entendus. Chacun cherchant à ménager au mieux la réactivité de leur dirigeant sur le sujet qui le fâchait et dont ils ignoraient absolument tout. Bien que Saizô et Anastasia aient obtenu quelques indices supplémentaires à ce propos : Sasuke était demeuré introuvable.

Pourtant, accompagnés par une Isanami pleine de remords, ils avaient tenté de retrouver le garçon mais ce dernier avait visiblement déserté sa chambre. Et s'il se trouvait en forêt, parvenir à le localiser était irréalisable. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre avec inquiétude le retour incertain du ninja. Bien qu'Anastasia soit persuadée, à juste titre, qu'il n'était pas capable d'abandonner Ueda, l'humiliation parfaitement injuste avait dû blesser profondément le Commandant.

« Il va revenir Saizô.

_Tu te répètes. » Releva-t-il faussement alors que la jeune femme prenait place à ses côtés dans un soupir fataliste.

Depuis des heures qu'ils s'impliquaient dans leur tâche sans réellement parvenir à s'y concentrer, ils pouvaient bien prendre le temps d'en discuter un peu. Dépasser ses non-dits qui avaient plané entre eux toute l'après-midi, ses coups d'œil communs, ses questions qui tournaient… C'était juste insupportable.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu le pousser à s'en prendre à Sasuke. Craqua finalement Saizô, tremblant encore d'indignation. Sasuke quoi ! S'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas ça, c'est lui bon sang !

_Je n'ai pas compris davantage… »

Anastasia arborait rarement un visage aussi consciencieux hors de ses missions. Elle qui avait fini par développer une relation toute particulière à force de tours et détours avec Yukimura. Refusant chaque fois ses avances peu sérieuses, tentant de savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce masque de seigneur feignant faussement infantile. Sans être son confident, sa conseillère comme l'était Rokurô, elle tenait sa place spéciale auprès de lui. Cet homme qui lui avait donné une seconde chance, qui avait senti un bout de son âme finalement sous la couche de glace. Mais aujourd'hui…

« Depuis un moment, il est comme pensif, presque absent parfois. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… Quelque chose occupe son esprit. J'ai eu cette impression tu vois ? »

Saizô fronça des sourcils à ces propos, un peu étonné par le ressenti de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention. Dût-il admettre, gêné par ce fait.

_Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part. »

Tentant un sourire piteux devant l'indignation perceptible du ninja, ses yeux clairs glissèrent un long instant sur la trop calme obscurité. Rien vraiment ne semblait décider à bouger de ce côté du monde-là. Si ce n'est quelques grillons nocturnes et autres charmants insectes qui chantonnaient gentiment à travers les herbes vertes, peu conscients des problèmes émotionnels des êtres humains.

« Ca fait longtemps…que tu le sens différent ? »

Un silence réfléchi répondit à cette question alors qu'elle tentait de sonder ses souvenirs. C'était ça, être un ninja consciencieux ; ça incluait autant de combattre une cause que d'être un parfait observateur de l'environnement et une banque de données vivante. Chaque jour était une nouvelle quête d'informations. Ce qui touchait à leur Seigneur en faisait logiquement partie.

« Ca a commencé quand tu étais parti forger une seconde épée. Répondit-elle finalement avec une certaine assurance. Quand la menace sur Isanami s'est allégée. Déjà, je le sentais…parfois ailleurs. Et cette tendance ne lui était pas familière.

_Mais ça remonte à bien plus loin que ces derniers jours !

_Bien plus loin aussi que la discussion sur notre affiliation aux Toyotomi.

_Donc… Selon toi, avança Saizô sans cacher son étonnement, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Nobuyuki. Pourtant, il est quand même venu et reparti aujourd'hui. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas avec lui que le Vieux s'est disputé ?

_Je n'ai entendu personne lever la voix ce matin. Et pourquoi s'en prendre alors à Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Yukimura de diriger sa colère sur quelqu'un qui n'y est pour rien.

_Je vois mal le Singe s'attirer ses foudres même pour un échec. Commenta-t-il dubitativement. Tu l'as vu comme moi bon sang ! Il avait beau se faire cracher littéralement dessus qu'il obéissait ! _« Oui, Maître. Bien Maître ! Insultez-moi encore Maître ! » _»

L'imitation fort piteuse était cependant véridique. Anastasia ne put que clore ses lèvres, contenant son agacement devant les critiques de Saizô. Pour leur éducation véritable de shinobis, le comportement de Sasuke apparaissait comme une soumission honteuse. Mais le garçon avait toujours fait preuve d'une fidélité sans failles auprès de leur Seigneur. Sans jamais se soucier des avis extérieurs.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il mourrait pour lui ? »

La jeune femme ne put que hausser, impuissante, les épaules devant le regard contrit du brun. Chacun d'eux avait décidé volontairement de s'engager d'une manière comme d'une autre au service de Yukimura. Ils ne s'étaient pas liés de la même manière et ne partageaient pas les mêmes attentes quant aux conséquences d'une telle décision. C'était leur liberté et c'était celle de Sasuke de choisir ses conditions. Ils n'avaient pas vécu non plus les mêmes événements. Le Commandant d'escouade servait Ueda depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, il était arrivé tout juste après Rokurô si les racontars alcooliques de Juzô s'avéraient exacts.

Saizô ne chercha pas à contenir le profond soupir qui lui échappa devant une telle réponse. Lui ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel don de soir à quelqu'un d'autre. Yukimura avait beau être un seigneur idéal et Ueda un petit paradis sur Terre, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant mourir pour ça. En assurer la protection était son travail évidemment, mais la fuite en cas d'échec restait une option plus envisageable. De toute manière il ne songeait même pas à rester éternellement au service des Sanada. Ce n'était pas dans sa vraie nature.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête du Vieux… ? La crise de la quarantaine ?

_Ne ris pas trop, ce genre de choses arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense.

_Anastasia, quand même… On parle de Yukimura. Insista le jeune homme pas le moins du monde convaincu par cette théorie. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu réellement inquiet ou aussi furieux. »

Devant son manque de répondant, il poursuivit :

« A chaque fois il se tient dans notre dos à suivre le cours des choses sans jamais en paraître atteint. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la panique, le doute… Il se contente de sourire tranquillement et de s'appuyer sur sa confiance en lui débordante. Ce type est répugnant pour ça.

_Peut-être justement qu'il commence à douter de lui ?

_Avec la montée des Tokugawa ? Tu crois que la pression sur les Sanadas l'atteint réellement ?

_Ce serait possible. Concilia la jeune femme. Mais je voyais quelque chose de plus personnel. »

Cette hypothèse laissa Saizô songeur. Il était difficile de la lier à quelqu'un comme leur dirigeant qui méditait constamment à la marche du Monde. Même si Yukimura aimait à donner une image de lui portée sur un certain narcissisme, il s'intéressait toujours aux autres avant sa propre personne. L'état de sa tenue et de ses pieds parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment prendre soin de lui. Et sans doute que tout cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance à ses yeux. Un cerveau comme le sien avait besoin de réels défis.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait alors occuper autant son esprit sur le plan personnel ? L'état de sa barbe ? »

Anastasia soupira, assez irritée par le manque de sérieux du ninja sur une discussion assez décisive. Pas que ce manque de clairvoyance ne la surprenait réellement. Les hommes avaient tous la sensibilité d'une baguette chinoise. Ils se donnaient de grands airs de psychologues, sortaient quelques phrases toutes faites et croyaient avoir tout compris. Jinpachi en était une excellente démonstration.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut te préoccuper toi sur le plan personnel, Saizô ?

_Moi ? S'étonna-t-il aussitôt avant de froncer des sourcils. Je ne sais pas…

_Il n'y a rien dans ton existence qui ne te fasse réfléchir ? »

La question semblait plus dure encore pour lui qu'Anastasia ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, il semblait qu'elle avait trouvé un spécimen encore pire dans la gestion de sa vie privée. Mais quand on voyait comment Saizô réagissait sur sa non-relation avec Isanami, c'était prévisible. A part les combats, rien n'animait cette brute.

« La politique actuelle t'inquiète ? Proposa-t-elle sans dissimuler un sourire moqueur. L'odeur de ton haleine le matin ? La floraison des cerisiers ?

_Non évidemment ! S'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

_Alors quoi ? »

Il était incapable de lui répondre, se contentant de la fixer un peu stupidement.

« Yukimura et toi vous êtes sans doute pareils Il ne s'est jamais posé la question, jusqu'à récemment. Parce que quelque chose l'a poussé dans cette direction. Conclût la jeune femme avec une nouvelle assurance. Maintenant, savoir qu'elle est cette chose justement… C'est un autre problème. »

Si Rokurô ne pouvait même pas s'entretenir à ce sujet avec lui, elle voyait mal qui serait capable de pousser le dirigeant à la confidence. D'autant plus si cela durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait eu l'impression. Ca devait réellement préoccuper Yukimura pour qu'il l'ait gardé pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait plus à maintenir de toute évidence les apparences.

Peut être parce que le temps filait et que la situation pour les Sanada n'était pas des plus optimales ? Après tout, leur seigneur accusait malgré tout les années petit à petit. S'en apercevoir dans la glace n'avait pas dû le conforter dans ses projets futurs. Ce n'était pas le doute le plus original qui soit, mais sans doute le plus humain. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, un jour ou l'autre, de commencer à regarder derrière soi.

Avait-il des regrets ? Sur certains de ses actes passés, à propos de décisions ? Sur les choix qu'il avait pu faire quant à sa vie ? Des remords pour avoir manqué des occasions, pour être resté sourd sur des sujets qui lui éclataient désormais au visage, trop tard ? Et si, simplement,… Etait-il au moins heureux aujourd'hui ? Si la réponse s'avérait être non après tant de sacrifices…

« Tu ne crois pas que Sasuke est au courant de quelque chose justement ? Que Yukimura l'a appris et qu'il n'a pas apprécié que ses hypothétiques états d'âme soient connus ? Se décida à proposer Saizô avec une timidité certaine.

_Franchement… ? Tu m'épaterais presque pour cette fois. »

La pique fut immédiatement récompensée d'un grommellement de la part du ninja. Mais Anastasia s'était déjà replongée dans ses pensées depuis. L'idée était plutôt séduisante : Sasuke ne devait pas tant être innocent que sa réputation l'y encourageait. Même si elle ne le voyait pas s'opposer franchement à son seigneur, il devait avoir sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Yukimura n'aurait jamais eu des paroles aussi dures envers lui sans raison réelle sinon.

« Ana…

_J'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement Saizô tu sais ?

_Plus tard. On a un problème. »

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>Rokurô s'affairait à trier les documents le plus efficacement possible. Depuis quelques jours, tout ce fatras de papier s'était accumulé sur le bureau du dirigeant sans que celui-ci ne montrât une réelle envie à réagir en conséquence. La flemmardise chronique de Yukimura à régler ce genre de tâches, et à faire quoi que ce soit pour ainsi dire de sa journée il fallait le concéder, les avaient conduit à veiller ainsi tardivement. Ce qui ne facilitait en rien l'avancée du travail, la pièce s'étant plongée progressivement dans la pénombre.<p>

Derrière lui, il sentait d'ailleurs le dirigeant s'agiter sagement à écrire les dernières lettres du mois. Il était bien rare de le voir aussi appliqué, autant le reconnaître. Bien que l'homme ne se laissait tout de même pas à cette totale liberté de faire absolument n'importe quoi, ceci aurait été particulièrement problématique pour Ueda, ses rédactions s'accompagnaient toujours de plaisanteries plus ou moins nombreuses. C'était des remarques assassines aussi à propos de certains expéditeurs, des tentatives pour esquiver la corvée. N'avait-il pas même une fois réclamé à Benmaru de le remplacer dans l'espoir que rien ne se remarquât ?

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pourtant pas décroché un seul mot, que le strict nécessaire à la progression de leur travail. Et dans son écriture saccadée et rugueuse, Rokurô ressentait une colère sourde qu'on ne voulait pas laisser entendre. Oh, ils avaient tous bien compris que Yukimura n'était pas d'humeur. Néanmoins, un paradoxe s'était visiblement tissé dans le comportement de l'homme, entre un désir pudique de retenu et ses émotions bouillonnantes. Sans parvenir à maintenir un masque de gaieté, il ne se résolvait pourtant pas à libérer complètement sa fureur et demeurait dans une attitude fermée.

Rokurô ne comprenait pas l'origine d'un tel changement. Ce matin, il avait assisté comme à chaque fois le dirigeant pour son lever et son habillement. Yukimura ne réclamait pas une aide outrancière, mais il affectionnait d'être réveillé par son page et de pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. C'était toujours l'occasion d'apprendre les récents événements et de partager un repas au calme loin de l'excitation des autres Braves. Pour ainsi dire, au réveil, l'homme n'était pas très chatouilleux. Il valait mieux donc prendre ses distances.

Aussi, rien de nouveau dans son humeur n'avait alerté le ninja. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté à propos des Tokugawa. La faute en incombant une fois encore à la venue surprise de Nobuyuki. Même si Yukimura tentait de se placer comme un roc devant sa décision en apparences, chaque échange avec son frère aîné éveillait en lui des doutes. Rokurô se chargeait de le rassurer sur sa position qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Depuis le temps qu'il était à son service, il avait adopté la morale de cet homme comme la sienne. Et ensembles, ils avançaient d'un même pas pour les Sanada. Ils étaient une équipe.

Mais si souvent Yukimura se confiait à lui plus qu'à personne d'autre, cette fois-ci il s'était enfermé hors de sa portée volontairement. Rokurô avait bien tout tenté pour faire tomber ses défenses, usant de quelques ruses qui avaient toujours fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, rien de constructif n'en avait résulté. Peu importe ce qui perturbait tant le dirigeant, cela devait être terriblement important pour qu'il le gardât ainsi pour lui. Et si la sauvegarde d'Ueda en dépendait, ce caprice pouvait à tous leur coûter la vie. Il espérait seulement que l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Misunari et Kanetsugu… »

A l'évocation des deux seigneurs, Rokurô abandonna tout de suite sa tâche pour rejoindre Yukimura. Apercevant la lettre qui se trouvait dans ses mains, il alla se placer derrière lui pour pouvoir la lire librement à son tour. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus revenus depuis leur dernière visite, avec les alliances qui petit à petit se dessinaient à travers le pays, ce courrier de leur part ne devait pas être anodin.

« Les soutiens des Toyotomi bougent, ils veulent me voir dans les prochains jours…

_A Ueda ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le page qui dévalait les lignes du regard.

_Non, au domaine de Mitsunari.

_Dans la région de Torhu ? Mais c'est à cinq jours d'ici. Il serait insensé de laisser le château aussi longtemps en cette période d'extrême tension ! »

Yukimura s'était déjà plongée dans une relecture de la lettre pour en vérifier les informations. Et il tardait bien trop à lui répondre, ce qui était mauvais signe. Quand il se rangeait de son côté, le Seigneur ne perdait pas de temps à méditer sur le sujet. Il soulignait seulement la justesse de son raisonnement.

« N'y songez même pas Jeune Maître ! Vous-mêmes les aviez renvoyés la dernière fois…

_Je ne peux pas garder indéfiniment les Sanada impartiaux.

_Mais… !

_Je dois y réfléchir encore un peu. »

Accompagnant ses propos, Yukimura déposa la lettre à part du reste des missives, sous les yeux d'un Rokurô impuissant. Quand le dirigeant avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis à ce propos. Mais pour cette fois, la sûreté du domaine dépendait trop de ce choix pour que le page puisse l'ignorer.

« Êtes-vous au moins certain de la véracité de cette lettre ? On pourrait chercher à vous encourager à quitter Ueda. Ieyasu a très bien compris que nous avons été en relation avec les seigneurs Mitsunari et Kanetsugu à son dernier banquet.

_Possible… Répondit machinalement Yukimura en ouvrant une nouvelle enveloppe.

_Et quand bien même ils chercheraient à vous voir, le Dragon vous surveille toujours. Il serait bien prêt à tout pour profiter de cette occasion !

_Ecoute Rokurô, il est temps que je… »

Un vacarme soudain interrompit l'homme dans sa phrase. Un instant avait déjà filé avant qu'ils ne lèvent d'un même mouvement les yeux vers le toit de la bâtisse qui venait de trembler dangereusement. Des cris distincts suivirent aussitôt, d'invectives entre combattants qui précipitèrent au-dehors les deux hommes, sans plus de considération pour leurs tâches.

Ils n'eurent pas à courir bien loin : Saizô et Anastasia se tenaient tout juste à quelques dizaines de mètres de hauteur d'eux, aux prises avec de nombreux attaquants qui les encerclaient. Les deux ninjas, dos à dos, considéraient ces nouveaux arrivants avec hostilité, toutes lames dehors.

Rokurô fut immédiatement arrêté par Yukimura alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, la main sur ses armes. Avec un calme incroyable, le dirigeant lui ordonna le repos d'un mouvement de tête autoritaire. Et l'arrivée soudaine d'un Kamanosuke survolté par l'appel du sang répondit à l'incompréhension éphémère du page.

« Ha ha ha ! Du sang enfin ! Du meurtre ! Du meurtre ! Hurlait déjà le manipulateur du Vent, faisant reculer ses opposants les plus proches avec une efficacité remarquable. Du meurtre ! »

Anastasia suivit le mouvement d'une technique qui alla geler deux de leurs ennemis dans un concert de craquements meurtriers. Le froid en devint si pressant qu'il se ressentait jusque sous les auvents de la cour intérieure ; Yukimura croisa les bras distraitement pour se réchauffer. Sans aucune réelle inquiétude pour le dénouement de l'affrontement, même si ces hommes-là…

« …puent le Renard. » Releva-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Rokurô.

Des lumières vivaces déchirèrent les airs brutalement alors que Saizô bousculait les premiers rangs dans un mouvement de panique. L'ennemi bien que plus nombreux semblait avoir envoyé ses ninjas de base pour cette opération. Peu restaient encore debout après une telle vague de violence. Quelques-uns avaient même tenté de fuir avant d'être anéantis par l'épée sans remords d'Anastasia.

Quelques instants plus tard cependant, de nouvelles présences rejoignirent à leur tour en quelques sauts gigantesques la première ligne des combats. Elles se réduisaient au nombre de quatre, toutefois l'aura qu'elles dégageaient en prenant place aux côtés de leurs adversaires, se plantant en protection face aux Braves de Sanada, débordait d'une confiance démentielle qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils affrontaient jusque-là.

Saisissant immédiatement le danger de ces derniers arrivants, Saizô s'élança sur eux, sa fidèle épée Mari fermement en mains. Il eut néanmoins à peine le temps de la lever au-dessus de lui avant d'être rejeté brutalement plus loin par une force invisible qu'il ne put contrer. Son corps alla rouler dans l'herbe sans aucune résistance.

« Yukimura Sanada ! Hurla alors distinctement un des quatre soutiens tout en s'avançant tranquillement sur le toit. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de notre Maître ! »

Cette annonce subite avait figé chacun dans ses affrontements, hormis Kamanosuke qui s'échauffait en retrait comme à son habitude, tous ayant désormais les yeux rivés sur ce messager sorti de nulle part qui avait si aisément repoussé Saizô.

« Et pourquoi ne pas réclamer une audience la prochaine fois ? Tout cela serait bien plus civil, non ? »

Ignorant Rokurô qui tentait de le retenir dans l'ombre pour sa sécurité, Yukimura s'avança en terrain découvert sans empressement. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait même sur ses lèvres quand l'homme qui l'avait interpellé se tourna dans sa direction. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent justement les autres Braves pour faire leur apparition les uns après les autres dans la cour.

« Ieyasu-sama veut une réponse. Reprit le messager sans se donner la peine de descendre du toit pour se mettre au niveau du seigneur, le surplombant toujours avec arrogance. Et il la veut, maintenant.

_On va lui en donner une bonne de réponse ! » Répliqua aussitôt Jinpachi.

Son gant s'illuminait déjà d'éclairs que Yukimura lui indiqua à son tour la passivité comme il l'avait fait pour Rokurô. Conciliant, le pirate cessa sa technique. Du moins, visiblement car celle-ci pulsait toujours dans l'air en menace pressante.

« A quelle question votre maître veut-il une réponse ? Offra poliment le dirigeant, en allant s'appuyer avec négligence conte un proche pilier des auvents.

_Qui les Sanada soutiendront-ils dans les jours à venir ? En fait… »

Un sourire mauvais se découpa nettement sur le visage de l'inconnu.

« Choisissez-vous la mort ou la vie ? Ce choix d'expression est sans doute plus exact. »

Anastasia qui se tenait tout proche de lui eut un mouvement de fureur qu'elle contint de justesse. Le messager ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle et ses mains dangereusement tremblantes de frustration, toute son attention fixée sur Yukimura qui faisait mine de se donner le temps de réfléchir. La mauvaise d'humeur du dirigeant semblait s'être fanée, il jouait la comédie si lourdement que l'envoyé des Tokugawa en devenait ridicule à patienter.

« Et bien, je suppose que tout le monde tient à sa vie. Mais dans la recherche de son soi intérieur, peut-être faut-il apprendre à savoir dépasser ses peurs les plus primaires. Et quelle peur plus primaire que celle de mourir ? Tout le monde a peur de voir cesser exister sa vie. Même dans cette expression comme dans celle de « perdre la vie », ne nous fixons nous pas à user du terme de vie pour prendre le pas sur le fait qu'elles désignent ?

Tout ça ne tient, en plus, qu'à chacun d'envisager les notions comme nous le voulons. Une vision subjective qui fausse toutes les réponses générales, nous ne pouvons pas construire des hypothèses pour d'autres que nous. Ce serait fort impoli je crois. Non ?

_Vas tu donc me répondre vieil homme ? S'énerva finalement le messager dans un vif mouvement d'humeur qui alla projeter plusieurs tuiles au large.

_Avant que vous ne détruisez mon château ? Je crois. »

Yukimura qui avait conservé son sourire courtois, le perdit cependant alors qu'il reprenait avec une assurance suintante de fierté.

« Je choisis la mort. Tu peux aller annoncer cette excellente nouvelle à ton Seigneur si tant est qu'on puisse le désigner ainsi.

_Je vois. »

Un calme subite s'empara dès lors du messager à cette réponse. Devenu impassible, il se tourna vers ses hommes pour échanger avec eux quelques signes rapides personnels. Leurs postures de passives, prirent une forme plus agressive, clairement en attente d'une offensive.

« Très bien. Reprit-il avec fatalisme. Puisque les Sanada ont choisi d'être nos ennemis, je vais donc devoir me résigner à détruire votre château ! »

A ces mots, un vent de haine traversa immédiatement les neuf Braves qui se tendirent tous dans un même élan dans la direction de l'ennemi, armes bien aux poings.

« Mes hommes ont encerclé ce bâtiment afin d'y apposer des explosifs ! Tu peux dire adieu à tous ces murs Seigneur de pacotille !

_Yukimura ! » Alerta Saizô avec urgence, en se précipitant sur le dirigeant pour tenter de l'éloigner des lieux au plus vite.

En vain, l'envoyé des Tokugawa avait déjà levé un bras autoritaire en guise de signal et se déchainait maintenant…le silence. Long, interminablement pesant. Que rien ne semblait finalement briser. Ni aucun cri, ni aucune explosion destructrice.

« Des hommes. Quels hommes ? » Retentit clairement une voix nouvelle alors.

Tous ne purent que lever les yeux sur la silhouette qui, juchée sur un toit proche, les surplombait de sa taille. Sasuke se dressait-là, ses armes dégoulinantes pour seuls témoins. Il tenait par les cheveux la tête sanglante d'un anonyme adversaire qu'il jeta négligemment aux pieds du messager dans un geste cruel. Elle alla rouler sous les yeux de l'homme, à visage découvert. Une vision macabre qui le laissa de glace, bien que toute son attention se porta dès lors sur le Commandant.

« Qui es-tu ?

_L'homme qui prendra ta vie. »

Un rire amusé secoua le serviteur des Tokugawa à ces paroles.

« Oh ? Rien que ça. Les Sanada ont des gosses bien grandiloquents. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux songer à vous reconvertir tous dans le théâtre ? Vous auriez du succès.

_Ce n'est que la simple vérité. »

La voix du Commandant sonnait si franche et objective que le messager marqua un léger instant de surprise. Fixant un long instant son adversaire du regard dont le visage fermé ne lui laissait aucune accroche possible, il porta lentement une main aux étuis qui habillaient ses cuisses pour en tirer une courte lame.

« Et bien viens, alors. Invita-t-il sans inquiétude, causant un bruissement de vifs échanges entre ses trois équipiers qui étaient demeurés en arrière jusqu'à maintenant.

_Sasuke non ! »

Le jeune homme avait déjà bondi en avant plus que jamais déterminé, devenu complètement sourd aux ordres de Yukimura auxquels il n'avait pourtant jamais dérogés. Les deux combattants se rencontrèrent aussitôt dans un bruit de ferraille alors que leurs armes claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Une étincelle vola ; et Sasuke reprenait efficacement de l'élan sur un mur proche pour sauter à nouveau, haut, très haut.

Les autres Braves en étaient demeurés hésitants quant à la marche à suivre. En face d'eux les ninjas des Tokugawa se concertaient en murmures sur l'attitude imprévue de leur meneur, autant désemparés que agacés. Quant à Yukimura, le regard qu'il posait sur son gardien désobéissant parlait de lui-même.

Au-dessus d'eux, le messager recula précipitamment pour esquiver un coup de pied agressif. Il était rare de voir le Commandant autant plongé dans un affrontement, dans l'envie de vaincre l'autre. Chacun le savait, qu'il possédait sans doute le cœur le plus tendre des Dix. Il ne prenait jamais de plaisir à blesser, tout entier dédié à la protection seule. Pour autant, le ninja dégageait une aura de sauvagerie exemplaire ce soir. Son regard semblait avoir un trait de prédateur alors qu'il considérait son adversaire.

« Je vais lui filer un coup de main le Vieux… On gère. » Annonça soudainement Saizô à Yukimura.

De toute évidence, le brun n'avait absolument pas digérer de s'être fait si aisément repoussé par le messager il y a encore quelques minutes. Fort d'une motivation revancharde, il tira son épée pour se jeter à son tour dans la bataille, toutes griffes dehors sous le regard hébété de son Seigneur. En face d'eux, leurs autres adversaires s'agitaient désormais dangereusement et d'un signe résigné, les Braves furent finalement tous autorisés à réagir en conséquence.

« Tu ne pensais pas tirer la couverture à toi le Singe !

_Tu me gênes. »

Saizô retint de justesse un grognement indigné face à la réponse sèche qui cueillit au tournant son intervention. Sasuke et lui n'avaient pas encore appris à cohabiter pacifiquement, en combats comme pour tout le reste. Jamais un jour ne se passait sans qu'ils ne se lancent des piques quotidiennes des plus acides, ne dissimulant rien de la compétition qui s'était installée entre eux progressivement.

Le ninja d'Iga n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répliquer davantage, le messager des Tokugawa se jeta en avant, leur envoyant d'un mouvement brusque ce qui s'apparentait à une onde de force de très large diamètre. Tous deux durent chercher en catastrophe un renfoncement dans lequel se mettre hors d'atteinte de l'attaque qui n'épargna pas les murs les plus proches. De la poussière et des gravats volèrent aussitôt sous l'impact, en quantité suffisante pour dissimuler les déplacements des deux garçons. Et Saizô fut le premier à percer le nuage de poussière pour se jeter à la gorge de leur adversaire. Malgré sa rapidité, ce dernier le contra d'un revers machinal. Un éclair de lumière fut alors relâché par Mari, aveuglant un court instant tous les alentours. Un délai nécessaire au brun pour repartir à l'assaut : le Tokugawa dut reculer avec maladresse, portant une main à la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur son visage.

Constatant cette ouverture, Sasuke empoigna avec vigueur ses armes, prêt à se jeter dans la foulée sur l'ennemi pour le pousser dans ses retranchements en l'inquiétant davantage. Sa tentative fut néanmoins évincée par une voix glaciale qui se rappela à lui brutalement.

« J'ai dit non Sarutobi. » Claqua Yukimura avec force, ses yeux fixés mortellement sur son serviteur.

L'homme avait su visiblement profité de la confusion créée par toutes les confrontations qui avaient lieu au même moment pour se rapprocher d'eux et échapper à la vigilance de Rokurô. Le Page prêtait main forte à l'instant aux autres Braves contre les combattants des Tokugawa. Et sans doute ne songeait-il pas que Yukimura puisse avoir l'idée stupide de se porter à découvert en ce moment.

« Laisse Saizô gérer ça. »

L'ordre incongru annihila définitivement l'orgueil du Commandant. Toute espérance de protestation mourut avec, sous la colère visiblement contenue de son maître. Jamais encore Sasuke ne lui avait désobéit ainsi et cette fois encore, le jeune homme s'exécuta, retenant chacun de ses cris de frustration, sans même trembler. Alors que tout son être s'indignait de se voir écarter des affrontements pour un autre qui valait toujours tellement mieux que lui. Par Yukimura lui-même ! Qui estimait qu'il ne servait à rien ici de plus qu'à jouer le rôle de l'éternel spectateur.

Mais que fallait-il qu'il fasse de plus Kami-sama ? Pour qu'on cesse de le voir comme un poids mort. Que lui manquait-il donc par-rapport à l'Iga de si tangible pour rester au rang de second chaque fois ? Toutes ces heures qu'il passait seul à tuer son corps un peu plus, à le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir qu'une douleur diffuse dans ses membres… Tout ça pour tenter de conserver son rang, lui le miséreux de la Forêt, pour tenter de ne pas trop rougir de ses capacités limitées. Que pouvait-il contre ces autres qui manipulaient tous un véritable élément ? Faire pousser des fleurs gentiment et sourire, désolé ? Pourquoi même le Destin se fichait de lui ?

Il crevait d'envie de cesser de se retenir constamment, en serviteur parfaitement soumis. Secouer un peu Yukimura. Lui demander juste, mais que devait-il se reprocher pour attirer sa rage en permanence ? Que s'était-il passé pour que, tout d'un coup, plus rien n'aille entre eux ? Que cet homme le regarde enfin dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle est sa faute. Et lui aurait tout fait pour la réparer. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait rien faire sans _savoir_. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi soudain ? Pourquoi cette rage glaciale sans cesse alors que, Yukimura pour lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses, Sasuke ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux alentours. Il resta en retrait, bras ballants, à fixer ce dos froid seul que lui accordait son Seigneur. Ca n'avait plus d'importance réelle, Saizô qui repoussait son adversaire, les autres Braves mettant en fuite le reste de l'escouade. Ni le cri de fureur, ni la promesse de vengeance du messager des Tokugawa. Tout se terminait bien une nouvelle fois pour les Dix, et des cendres s'envolaient au vent…

« Rassemblement ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent à cette commande absolue, encore essoufflés pour certains de l'effort. Même les plus réfractaires habituellement comme Kamanosuke se résolurent à ne pas poursuivre plus loin les derniers poursuivants. Le manipulateur du Vent se contenta de cracher par terre fort élégamment avant de rejoindre leur groupe auprès du Seigneur. La plupart avaient paré au cours de brutaux affrontements leurs tenues de sang frais. Mais Saizô semblait le plus exténué de tous, le messager ne l'avait pas épargné. Heureusement, Isanami s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour le soutenir dans ses déplacements, très inquiétée par la ténacité de son adversaire.

Si certains s'étonnèrent de voir Sasuke impassiblement demeuré en arrière d'un Yukimura furieux de nouveau, aucun n'osa faire de commentaires. Seuls Anastasia et Rokurô tentèrent d'attraper le regard vide du Commandant, en vain. Et le visage tendu de leur Maître ne parlait pas davantage.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, ils semblent que nous venons d'officialiser notre entrée en guerre. Annonça-t-il finalement, sans masquer sa suintante ironie. Ce soir, nous sommes devenus les pires ennemis de la famille la mieux armée et la plus puissante du Japon. Mes félicitations. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, il applaudit tranquillement, sa colère dissimulée une fois encore derrière un sourire faussement avenant des plus redoutables. L'attitude gentiment détendue agaça immédiatement les plus réalistes des Dix. Rokurô fut le premier à froncer des sourcils :

« Jeune Maître, vous ne devriez pas vous ravir autant de ce fait ! Ueda est grandement menacée désormais !

_C'est certain que les Tokugawa ne vont jamais nous laisser en paix tant que nous serons debout. Appuya à son tour Juzô. Ce sont des adversaires autrement redoutables que le Seigneur Masamune.

_Lui et le Renard associés vont nous supplanter sans effort. »

L'affirmation de Jinpachi fut accueillie dans un silence méditatif. La menace annoncée était aussi inquiétante que génératrice. Ces derniers jours passés dans le calme absolu avait engourdi la plupart d'entre eux dans une torpeur molle. Ils étaient tous des combattants qui ne vivaient vraiment que sur les champs de bataille. Pour autant, l'affrontement qui se présentait aujourd'hui était d'une toute autre envergure. On ne parlait plus d'un différent entre Seigneurs mais d'une véritable guerre qui toucherait le pays entier. Loin très loin du principe de la distraction.

« Bouddha nous envoie une épreuve. Nous devons la surmonter ensembles.

_Toujours à tourner avec tes sermons poussiéreux le Bonze ? »

La pique idiote chatouilla immédiatement les nerfs de l'homme qui ne fut retenu de physiquement répliquer que par les doigts courts mais fermes de Benmaru.

« Pourtant Saizô, je crois aussi qu'il s'agit là de la solution la plus juste.

_Pardon ? » S'étouffa aussitôt le ninja, considérant Yukimura avec suspicion.

Seikai se rengorgea de satisfaction alors que leur Seigneur croisait les bras avec application, glissant chacune de ses mains dans ses manches sous la fraîcheur nocturne qui s'installait pour de bon. Clairement, l'homme réfléchissait avec une sérénité admirative aux événements passés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent d'ailleurs ainsi sans qu'il ne leur donnât de réponse et personne ne manqua assez de discernement pour lui en réclamer une précipitée. Anastasia tenta, au contraire, de profiter de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher discrètement de Sasuke et poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard hanté qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu jusque-là.

« Je dois me rendre à Torhu. Annonça leur Seigneur finalement.

_Ce serait de la pure folie Jeune Maître ! D'autant que les Tokugawa connaissent maintenant l'alignement des Sanada, ils attaqueront forcément à nouveau Ueda et vous !

_Je n'ai pas le choix Rokurô. Sans un soutien extérieur, nous ne pouvons pas tenir. Masamune, de son côté, n'a pas renoncé non plus à Isanami et au Kushi-Mitama.

_En clair, aller chercher les Toyotomi c'est ça ? Traduisit Saizô.

_Oui. Les Seigneurs Mitsunari et Kanetsugu m'ont envoyé une invitation pour discuter de nos alliances. Cela tombe parfaitement. »

Mise à part Rokurô qui était déjà au courant de par son statut, les neuf Braves considérèrent avec un étonnement certain cette information nouvelle. Depuis leur dernière visite terminée assez froidement, ces deux hommes n'avaient plus du tout fait parler d'eux jusqu'à Ueda, restant discrets. Ce changement de position de leur part semblait survenir un peu trop au bon moment.

« Le Vieux, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas douteux ? Formula à haute voix Saizô pour tous les autres.

_C'est ce que je lui ai dit immédiatement ! Ieyasu pourrait vouloir l'attirer hors d'Ueda mais le Jeune Maît…

_Et alors ? Coupa Anastasia d'un ton tranquille. De toutes façons, il faudra bien régler le problème de notre alliance un moment ou un autre. Autant profiter de l'effet de la fessée qu'ils ont pris ce soir… »

La jeune femme marquait clairement des points sur son raisonnement. Yukimura en profita aussitôt pour reprendre la présentation de son projet.

« Au plus vite, il faudra malgré tout cinq jours de voyage. Je partirai demain.

_Avec nous alors. » Assura Jinpachi tout en tirant sa cigarette.

Le pirate avait su se tailler une place petit à petit à Ueda. Dernier arrivant, pas le plus motivé qui soit au départ, il avait appris à apprécier cette nouvelle vie. L'océan restait évidemment unique dans son cœur mais cette temporaire escale dans la région lui permettait de voir plus loin et d'apprendre encore. Il n'avait jamais connu l'emploi curieux de défendre un Seigneur comme d'autres, pour autant il se prêtait à l'exercice, avec une maladresse des plus attendrissantes. Qu'il niait constamment.

« Ooooh, je sens l'odeur de la mort qui s'annonce… Chantonna Kamanosuke de son sourire le plus fou.

_Je suis désolé mais le château aura besoin d'être protégé plus que tout durant mon absence. »

L'excuse de Yukimura fit aussitôt froncer des sourcils le manipulateur du Vent qui se souvenait très bien encore de la manière dont il s'était fait remercié la dernière fois que l'homme avait voyagé. Il avait su prendre la décision par lui-même de les rejoindre envers et contre tout, il n'était pas question que cela se renouvelle. Depuis le temps qu'il s'enlisait dans la quiétude des lieux…

Sasuke demeurait silencieux de son côté. La suite était clairement prévisible. Saizô et Isanami allaient accompagner Yukimura dans son déplacement comme à chaque fois. Rokurô serait aussi avec eux, en tant que Page des Sanada il n'avait jamais manqué un voyage. Peut être Juzô complèterait-il cette équipe, il en serait ainsi le pilier de soutien. Et lui garderait la niche, comme d'habitude avec des combattants frustrés d'être restés en arrière. Pas parce qu'il était le second maître d'Ueda comme l'affirmait la prêtresse pour le réconforter, mais parce qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

« Je veux venir avec vous ! Ca fait trop longtemps que rien ne se passe !

_Kamanosuke, je compte sur toi pour protéger notre maison.

_Mais… ! Tenta de protester le ninja.

_Et ne pense même pas faire comme la dernière fois. Le château est plus menacé que moi aujourd'hui. Le coupa Yukimura avec une autorité absolue. Chacun aura son rôle à jouer en temps et en heure. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Lui savait déjà où se trouver sa place. Et Yukimura s'était déjà tourné sur un autre Brave, arborant un visage désormais presque désolé :

« Jinpachi, ne m'en veux pas mais toi seul peut museler les plus réfractaires.

_Les ordres sont les ordres. Répliqua le pirate peu déçu de son poste. Faites juste attention à vous.

_Je ne crains rien avec Saizô et Rokurô dans mon sillage. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent immédiatement à cette annonce peu surprenante. A force, chacun se rôdait à la manière de penser de leur Seigneur. Ils étaient conscients des forces qu'ils représentaient et de ce qu'ils savaient mieux le faire. En garde rapprochée, aucune autre combinaison n'égalait pour le moment leur efficacité. Saizô de par son talent en combat, Rokurô son implacable intelligence.

« Et moi alors ? S'éleva la voix fragile d'Isanami. Je reste ici aussi ? »

Habituellement, Yukimura aurait très certainement craqué devant la moue timide de la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter gentiment. Il n'en était cependant rien ce soir, et si le ton du Seigneur restait courtois, son regard ne manqua pas de s'assombrir en se posant sur elle :

« Non, tu viens avec nous. »

Elle dut d'ailleurs sentir qu'il lui reprochait clairement quelque chose car elle n'insista pas davantage, hochant simplement la tête pour marquer son attention. Elle n'imaginait pas de toutes façons se séparer de Saizô pour le moment. Il était sa Lumière après tout, sa barrière, son soutien, sa limite.

« Juzô, j'aurai besoin de toi durant ces cinq jours. Reprit Yukimura plus vivement. Anastasia aussi. »

La manipulatrice de la Glace marqua un certain étonnement à cette nouvelle tout comme Sasuke. Autant il n'était en rien curieux de voir leur aîné faire ses bagages en pestant contre ses maux de dos, autant la blonde avait toujours été de garde à Ueda jusqu'à maintenant. Preuve de confiance ou de méfiance ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sa force de frappe serait d'une aide capitale pour la sécurité de leur Seigneur.

« Seikai, Benmaru, vous serez sous les ordres de Jinpachi. Votre travail d'équipe fera des merveilles.

_Mais je ne peux pas laisser Isanami partir toute seule ! » Protesta aussitôt le Bonze.

Yukimura leva une main apaisante.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. »

La constatation froide n'était toutefois que la simple vérité. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le jour de tenter de marchander avec leur Seigneur et de jouer avec sa patience, chacun acquiesça sans débordement. Après tout, le gosse se considérait de son côté comme le meilleur poseur de pièges qui soit, les Tokugawa ne risquaient pas de revenir sur le territoire d'Ueda avant longtemps. Quant à Seikai, il avait à cœur de travailler ses faiblesses encore trop criantes. La présence de sa sœur l'affaiblissait, il en avait bien conscience.

Il était ainsi en tout une équipe de cinq à partir, pour autant d'autres restant en arrière, en défense. Ce choix de la part de leur Seigneur apparaissait comme le plus sage. Un bon équilibre entre assurer Ueda contre de possibles nouvelles attaques et protéger Yukimura lors de son déplacement. Assurément que les jours qui s'annonçaient désormais ne seraient pas des plus calmes avec la prise de position des Tokugawa contre la famille Sanada. Tous devaient redoubler de vigilance à l'aube de cette guerre. Ce n'était plus un simple conflit de fierté contre Masamune mais bien des champs de bataille qui s'annonçaient et sur lesquels ils devraient apprendre à triompher.

« Sasuke… »

Le Commandant releva immédiatement la tête vers son maître à cet appel sans émotion, surpris qu'il perde de son précieux temps à s'intéresser un peu à lui maintenant. Sans doute pour lui réclamer de prendre soin des vieilles poutres, des fleurs du jardin, de faire les poussières dans la cuisine ? Il se sentait juste lasse, fatigué… Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas disparaître ? S'il était tant inutile.

« Nous partirons à huit heures demain. Alors sois debout. Et laisse un de tes plumeux à Jinpachi avant pour la communication. Lâcha l'homme rapidement, comme pour ne pas avoir le temps de regretter son choix. Bonne nuit à vous. »

Un moment plus tard, il s'éloignait déjà en direction de sa chambre visiblement plus que décidé à se reposer de ce début de nuit agité. Et si Rokurô fut étonné, il le rejoignit très vite pour ses tâches habituelles, non sans un regard appuyé pour Sasuke. Le garçon apparaissait comme foudroyé sur place. Il fallut qu'Ana passe une main inquiète devant ses yeux pour qu'il se tire de cette torpeur, hésitant sur la manière de voir cette décision. Jamais il n'était parti encore, éternel gardien d'Ueda. Fallait-il y voir un manque de confiance ou au contraire… ?

Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour connaître les pensées de l'homme.

* * *

><p><em>Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Carbone et à cette fringante Ester qui me manque.<br>_

Je n'aurai pas vraiment parié sur des réactions, et si. Il y en a sur cette terre déserte de Brave10 français. Aller les lecteurs, ne soyons pas timides et peut-être serait-il temps que je ne sois pas la seule à remplir cette section avec mes gribouillages honteux. Prenez un pseudo classieux et lâchez-vous, ce sera bien le dernier endroit où vos supérieurs viendront vous chercher sur Internet...

Joyeux Noël à toutes et tous !

* * *

><p>Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.<br>**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	3. L'Âme de Pierre

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
><em>Ten Braves and one Master<em>

* * *

><p><strong>M<span>arche <span>Troisième :L'Âme de Pierre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Des rafales tranquilles rugissaient dans la plaine<p>

Faisant claquer sèchement le tissu souple et les courroies lourdes de leurs habits spasmodiquement, elles venaient chatouiller chaque nuque avec fermeté. De l'air frais bienvenu qui adoucissait le soleil brûlant de milieu de journée ; il étendait depuis des heures sa pleine ampleur dans un ciel dégagé. Un été des plus secs semblait s'annoncer dans les semaines à venir.

Chacun s'était protégé au plus tôt sous un salvateur chapeau de paille. Ils marchaient sous la chaleur d'un vif pas depuis l'aube rose, aux côtés de Yukimura qui se trouvait juché - privilège de Seigneur - sur sa monture habituelle. Et les plaines qu'ils traversaient offraient davantage de rizières que de milieux ombragés où aller s'abriter des rayons persistants. Un inconvénient qui ne dérangeait pas tant leur maître qui, jamais, ne manquait de saluer quelques paysannes, déclenchant des gloussements timides à chaque fois. Un petit manège qui usait lentement mais sûrement la patience de Rokurô et de Juzô.

Plus en arrière, Isanami suivait le rythme non sans se plaindre comme à l'accoutumée de la faim qui la tiraillait à Saizô, tirant sa manche régulièrement pour obtenir son attention. Jusqu'ici le ninja d'Iga tenait la pression remarquablement bien, sans doute plus qu'habitué aux caprices de la jeune prêtresse. Malgré ses récents entraînements aux éventails, elle n'était pas encore capable de faire preuve de la même endurance qu'eux. Ils devaient tous cependant reconnaître, qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorée ces derniers mois.

En queue de peloton, Anastasia et Sasuke avançaient côte à côte, jetant à chaque instant de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur escouade. Ils avaient fini par quitter la région d'Ueda et son apparente tranquillité pour des terres étrangères. Toutefois, celles-ci étant principalement agricoles, ils ne craignaient théoriquement rien jusqu'à la première ville importante. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux ninjas de rester prudents.

Le Commandant, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver là parmi eux. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas marché ainsi toute la journée en-dehors de leur région ? Combien de temps sans découvrir de nouveaux espaces, cantonné aux murs du château ? Avait-il seulement mis les pieds dans une agglomération importante un jour ? Il ne savait plus, incertain de la qualité de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Entre sa Forêt et le camp d'entrainement des Koga… Quand il avait rejoint Yukimura déjà soutenu par Rokurô et Juzô. Loin, très loin du nombre des Dix…

Au final, il avait même dû emprunter en catastrophe une grande sacoche en toile à Jinpachi et était resté devant un long moment, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi la remplir. Isanami était venue le secourir au moment opportun et il lui en était encore reconnaissant. Cela pouvait faire rire certains comme Anastasia, mais il ne savait pas du tout voyager. Et connaissant l'humeur de Yukimura à son égard, il ne tenait pas à laisser au Maître une raison supplémentaire de le critiquer en ralentissant tout le monde inutilement. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux admiratifs aux paysages qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, relevant le bord de son sugegasa fréquemment pour mieux contempler la grandeur des lieux traversés.

Sincèrement, tout cela manquait d'arbres pour le moment. Mais les hautes collines aux alentours qui les encerclaient apparaissaient comme irisées sous la lumière. Dans des teintes de brun et d'ocre clair, elles se mouvaient paresseusement, bercées par les chants du printemps. Le riz s'y accumulait en nombre comme sur les bords de leur chemin, gorgé d'eau étincelante. Des nuées d'insectes s'agitaient d'ailleurs ça et là en cacophonie, formant des petites masses diffusent dans les airs animées de mouvements erratiques. Et le parfum fort de l'eau stagnante entêtait le jeune homme.

Une douce euphorie s'était emparé de lui, déstabilisante après ces derniers jours passés au plus loin dans le néant. Comme toujours, il était le plus réceptif à cette nature qui s'étendait dans toute sa plénitude. Même hors de sa Forêt, son âme vibrait au même rythme que ces tableaux de vie splendides. Et si certains visages des Braves demeuraient tristement neutres, lui s'offrait la liberté heureuse de s'émerveiller de tout, aussi silencieusement qu'il en était capable. Du moins, il avait essayé. Les autres avaient fini par percevoir sa joie éclatante à la moindre découverte. Il avait beau tenté de maintenir son statut de protecteur en alerte, le vol d'un papillon finissait toujours par le distraire. Et bien qu'il regrettait de passer encore pour ce gosse de dix-sept ans qu'il était, il ne pouvait lutter contre son instinct.

« Sasuke… Laisse cette chenille s'ébattre tranquillement veux-tu ? »

Un rougissement intense s'empara aussitôt des joues du Commandant à cette remarque moqueuse. Anastasia le considérait désormais goguenarde alors qu'il jetait prestement la mince branche dont il s'était servi pour jouer avec l'insecte machinalement. Reprenant sa position initiale dans le groupe, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas considérer la réaction des autres. Une excellente manière de se faire remarquer ne pouvait il plus que songer, quand toutes les coccinelles, les abeilles, les rouges-gorges venaient se poser sciemment sur ses épaules avec une familiarité surprenante.

« Il va falloir en rebaptiser un le Maître des Bestioles à ce rythme.

_Saizô ! » S'indigna immédiatement Isanami en donnant une tape sur le front du brun.

Sasuke ne voulait plus que disparaître dans le sol sous ses pieds, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais quand il s'aperçut que Yukimura ne se privait pas de suivre l'échange du regard. Lui ne se sentait pas de le regarder en face maintenant, p

as cet homme. Pas alors qu'il jouait consciemment de sa confiance en lui, de son identité pour le déstabiliser. Comment pouvait-on ainsi lui cracher de tels mots, le rabaisser plus bas que terre pour lui accorder de l'attention ensuite ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

« Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter. Proposa alors Rokurô, conscient de l'état de l'endurance de chacun des membres de l'escouade. C'est le lieu idéal.

_Quoi ? S'étonna Isanami en considérant le misérable bosquet en bord de route que le Page désignait. On ne mange pas en auberge ?

_La plus proche est à des milles, Baka.

_Saizô ! Tu ne peux pas me parler sur ce ton ! »

Le jeune homme haussa à peine des épaules face à la colère de la prêtresse, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le manque de confort. Ce mot n'existait simplement pas dans le lexique d'un ninja. Il n'avait pas non plus entamé réellement ses réserves avec cette marche d'une demi-journée. Pour autant, il n'était pas contre un peu d'eau sous un tel soleil.

Juzô fut le premier à le suivre en se déchargeant de son sac non sans une plainte, alors que Yukimura descendait de son cheval avec aisance. Sasuke se retint de le dévorer des yeux, allant plutôt aider Isanami à déballer leurs réserves de nourriture. Il valait mieux que quelqu'un se dévoue pour raisonner son démentiel appétit ou ils finiraient rapidement sans rien. Déjà, elle se débarrassait avec précipitation de son sandogasa pour mieux apercevoir le contenu des sacs les plus chargés en les fouillant.

De son côté, Anastasia ne tenta même pas de maintenir l'illusion. La manipulatrice de la Glace avait souffert le plus de cette marche. La gourde fut rapidement volée à Saizô d'un geste habile et, un instant plus tard, elle se désaltérait à grandes gorgées dans un profond soupir de satisfaction. Visiblement peu pressée de les aider dans leurs tâches, s'attirant volontairement des sous-entendus de la part de leur dirigeant qui fit serrer des dents Sasuke.

Il fallait le reconnaître, la blonde était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Elle était superbe, forte, déterminée avec cet exotisme bien particulier qui faisait se retourner tout le monde sur elle. Un caractère de fer qui inspirait le respect et un passé dramatique pour couronner l'ensemble, humanisant ses émotions un brin glaciales. Le Commandant ne l'enviait pas pour autant, c'aurait été tellement naïf. Il se demandait juste comment rivaliser avec de tels êtres comme elle et Saizô. Quand on était qu'un gamin de dix-sept les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur, pas bien grand, pas bien fini non plus ; un semblant de crevette. Restait-on condamné à se cacher sous du tissu envahissant ?

Normal que Yukimura ait toujours les yeux qui dégringolent sur la ninja d'Iga. Sa tenue restreinte ne réclamait que ça, la manière dont elle se mouvait aussi, si félinement. Très souvent dans sa tête de gosse, Sasuke la comparait gentiment à Victoria. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela que Jinpachi semblait le plus à même de l'apprivoiser d'eux tous ? Quoique la blonde puisse grogner au sujet du pirate, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'impact qu'il avait sur elle. La manière si évidente dont il la troublait par ses gestes et ses discours qu'il tenait pour elle.

Anastasia n'en avait évidemment jamais discuté avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre. Elle tentait avant tout de retrouver ses repères, sa place désertée dans leur équipe douteuse. Ses conversations gardaient une maladresse qu'on ne pouvait nier et très nettement, ces derniers jours, elle s'était appliquée à essayer de retrouver plus d'aisance. Avec Saizô cela restait simple en définitive, mais Isanami lui posait problème de par les questions qui la hantait toujours, quant à Sasuke… Après s'être fait transpercé, il ne lui en avait pas tant tenu rigueur. Même si elle ne s'était jamais vraiment excusée depuis, lui savait. Cela lui suffisait amplement ainsi.

« Anastasia tu pourrais aider ! Réclama soudain Juzô, en nage lui aussi.

_Justement. Je ne veux pas avoir à me couvrir davantage de sueur. C'est répugnant. »

La réponse blasée de la jeune femme agaça aussitôt l'homme qui se dévouait corps et âme à allumer un feu de quelques branches ramassées aux alentours du bosquet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'entre ces deux-là, de la tension se faisait ressentir. Ils s'opposaient sur absolument tous les sujets, la jeunesse face au conservatisme, la loi du moindre effort contre le dévouement noble.

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même. »

Elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peu inquiète de la colère qu'elle attisait chez leur tireur qui ne tarda pas à abandonner de la raisonner un jour. Saizô vint plutôt lui donner un coup de main pour apaiser l'inutile dispute. La composition particulièrement mal équilibrée de leur charmante dizaine les obligeait tous à faire des concessions autant que possible pour vivre dans une harmonie relative. Et si quelques membres s'y forçaient bien moins, les autres ne relevaient pas davantage, conscients que cela éveillerait de mauvaises oppositions au sein de leur équipe.

« Et bien, et bien… Quelles énergies positives que les vôtres ! Je suis un petit Seigneur chanceux d'être ainsi accompagné. Constata Yukimura devant la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'installaient.

_Tu en doutais encore le Vieux ? »

Un vrai sourire s'était enfin installé sur le visage de l'homme, taquin comme dans ses meilleurs jours quand dans ses yeux une teinte d'affection s'était installée alors qu'il les considérait tous. De toute évidence, le changement d'horizons travaillait aussi au moral de Yukimura. A moins que ce ne soit l'idée de s'opposer plus que jamais à Ieyasu comme un enfant récalcitrant ? Il avait même siffloté discrètement un air pendant un court moment de leur marche. Cette ambiance bien plus respirable avait été accueillie dans un parfait silence qui n'en restait pas moins reconnaissant. Et chaque membre n'avait pas manqué de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes avec un soulagement prononcé.

« Je compte sur vous pour faire forte impression chez Mitsunari. Reprit l'homme, une lueur éclatante dans le regard. C'est l'occasion parfait pour le rendre jaloux comme un phoque ! Ce petit jeune qui s'enorgueillit de compter moins d'années que moi et qui… !

_Jeune Maître, venez plutôt boire au lieu de proférer de telles inepties. Coupa Rokurô en venant à ses côtés une gourde à la main.

_L'expérience vaut mieux mieux que l'insouciante jeunesse en plus. »

L'affirmation proférée par Juzô fut récompensée d'un rire seigneurial contenu. Anastasia s'approcha à son tour, posant une main lascive sur l'épaule de Yukimura tout en ajoutant d'un ton de velours :

« Cela vaut bien dans tous les domaines. Vous le surclassez en tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Comment le pourrais-je seulement ainsi entouré. » Répliqua l'homme en séducteur tranquille, ne faisant toutefois aucun geste envers elle.

Saizô grogna sa mauvaise foi de son côté devant cette accumulation de compliments qu'il estimait non mérités, participant aux sourires qui vinrent éclore ça et là sur les lèvres. Isanami alla lui tirer les oreilles en représailles. Et Sasuke… Sasuke contemplait la scène timidement, n'intervenant pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas douloureux pour autant. Cela lui convenait parfaitement bien cette distance avec les autres. Il pouvait veiller ainsi sur eux, admirer l'aura de Yukimura dans l'ombre sans se mettre en danger.

Il n'était pas comme eux, c'était une certitude. Il avait lui-même choisi son statut d'être vivant non-humain, et il ne souhaitait pas davantage y repenser. Cela restait trop lourd sur sa langue, appelant la saveur du sang tiède…

Un bruit terrible résonna alors. Ils se tournèrent tous sur Isanami qui fixait déjà son ventre comme le coupable, avec une gêne évidente.

« Voyez… Amorça-t-elle en boudant. J'ai faim, même lui vous le dit ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>Nataya grouillait littéralement. Sous une chaleur accablante qui engorgeait jusqu'au sol sablonneux, ses rues ne désemplissaient pas de d'un monde anonyme bruyant qui s'y accumulait depuis les premières heures. Simples visiteurs de passage comme habitants installés, marchands à la sauvette étendant sous leurs pieds des bâches précaires ou criminels recherchés en toute discrétion, tous se mêlaient d'un mouvement au rythme désuni. Le pas des uns rapide s'entrecoupait souvent du choc de chariots traînés péniblement à la périphérie du centre ville, sans compter ceux qui paresseusement s'attardaient à chaque comptoir lorsque d'autres se taillaient un passage au sein de la foule avec vivacité.<p>

Autant dire que la présence de leur petit groupe n'émut personne au milieu de ce permanent bordel de corps et de sons, d'odeurs en tous genres. Yukimura n'était pas non plus du genre à voyager en grandes pompes, son habit humble n'attirait aucun regard. Ce qui arrangeait bien chacun de pouvoir profiter d'une telle occasion pacifiquement. Surtout que leur Seigneur avait laissé entendre qu'ils s'attarderaient en ces lieux, la ville étant la plus grande de la région. Cela méritait de s'accorder la fin de la journée entre ses murs. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dehors, une auberge serait la bienvenue.

Isanami avait été la plus insupportable à ce sujet, grognant sans cesse contre ses raideurs dans le dos qui avaient été dues au sommeil passé contre un tronc peu accueillant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi pour ainsi dire et n'avait pas manqué à le faire savoir. Et quand même leur dirigeant avait su se contenter d'une rivière froide pour toilette matinale, il avait fallu toute une scène de jalousie inspirée par le corps sculptural d'Anastasia pour que la prêtresse se décidât à y tremper les pieds. Sans compter ses réclamations de repas très peu souvent adaptées au contexte de leurs arrêts. Saizô avait fini par craquer et la bâillonner pour de bon, sans que personne ne fit mine de s'y opposer.

En tout cas, il était curieux aujourd'hui pour tous de retrouver la civilisation après un tel programme. Si certains ne manquaient pas de s'en réjouir jovialement, Sasuke s'avouait un peu déçu par la découverte. La ville était superbe il le reconnaissait : l'architecture à elle seule suffisait à les dépayser, les façades claires se découpaient nettement dans des rues demeurées traditionnelles, des dizaines d'échoppes porte grande ouverte appelaient leur clientèle, exposant le contenu de vitrines exotiques… Tout se présentait dans un ensemble de couleurs nouvelles qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir contempler par lui-même, loin très loin du fait d'écouter les récits des autres voyageurs. Pour autant l'urbanisation excessive s'attirait de prévisibles défauts qui étaient loin de convenir au gardien de la Forêt. Il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant vivre pour de bon dans un tel endroit, au contraire de Juzô qui n'avait pas manqué de faire des achats touristiques. L'homme semblait quasiment disparaître derrière ses nouvelles acquisitions qui encombraient ses bagages.

Isanami, sa fatigue bien vite oubliée, accourait dans ses traces le plus souvent, ne manquant aucun attroupement de personnes. Ils croisèrent ainsi une quantité innombrables de stands en tous genres vantant l'inventivité de leurs produits à la sauvette, sans compter des artistes de rue en quête de quelques pièces qui tiraient le plus souvent des exclamations admiratives à leur public. Ainsi un homme sans âge floqué comme un mendiant faisait sensation avec son perroquet parlant. L'animal ne manquait pas de vergogne et insultait joyeusement les spectateurs les plus remarquables dans le rire général.

Sasuke contemplait le spectacle de loin, dubitatif quant à un tel usage d'un animal rarissime dans ce pays. Il ne semblait pas maltraité pour autant mais son plumage manquait d'éclat. Cela devait faire bien des années qu'il ne devait plus voler librement. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, la main d'Anastasia se posa dans son dos en rappel.

« Plus tard Sauveur du monde… » Le coupa-t-elle dans son élan sans remord.

Lui n'eut pas le temps de rougir du surnom, la jeune femme le traînait déjà à sa suite à l'intérieur de la boutique de vêtements devant laquelle ils se tenaient alors. Ils y retrouvèrent tous les autres qui étaient déjà en train de déambuler parmi les rayons étroits. Le plus enchanté n'était d'ailleurs point celui que l'on croyait : Saizô avait empilé une épaisseur remarquable de tenues sombres dans ses bras, cueillant ça et là, d'autres hauts supplémentaires. Non sans leur jeter à chaque fois un coup d'œil d'examen professionnel. Isanami, à ses côtés, considérait désormais l'unique kimono qui l'avait fait craquée avec dérision.

Cette charmante ambiance avait un parfum curieux de vacances. Sortir ainsi, tous ensembles pour se prêter au jeu bon enfant des touristes ; même Yukimura malgré son statut ne s'encombrait pas du protocole avec eux. L'homme s'arrêtait sur quelques habits aussi, présentant les plus décalés qui soient à un Rokurô parfaitement blasé qui ne manquait pas de marquer sa désapprobation quand nécessaire. Formant ainsi un drôle de duo de collègues.

Alors qu'Anastasia partait les rejoindre avec un empressement féminin, n'ayant certainement pas manqué les chemises plus occidentales qui se trouvaient présentées à proximité d'eux, Sasuke ne goûta pas son plaisir d'alpaguer Saizô. Le ninja d'Iga se trouvait d'ailleurs en plein doute, écartelé entre un débardeur noir et un dos nu…noir.

« Et bien, il y en a qu'il va falloir rebaptiser le Seigneur Costumé à ce rythme. »

La pique agaça immédiatement le brun, qui fut cependant surpris en se retournant sur lui. Ce n'était pas l'habitude du Commandant de faire de telles remarques gratuitement, sans avoir été chatouillé avant.

« Sasuke ! L'accueillit aussitôt dans un sourire ravi Isanami. Tu cherches quelque chose toi aussi ?

_Ouais, une défaite… Répondit à sa place Saizô, le défiant du regard avec animosité.

_Contre toi ? Cela m'étonnerait. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durement, ne relevant pas le soupir défait de la prêtresse devant leurs réactions enfantines quotidiennes. Sasuke avait beau accepter de rester en arrière le plus souvent, l'envie instinctive demeurait au fond de ses tripes d'en découvre avec cette crevure d'Iga. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la température du brun, mesurer sa force directement dans l'acier de ses armes. Même s'il fallait perdre pour saisir la différence qui existait entre eux, cela valait toujours mieux que de la constater encore et toujours comme un spectateur apathique. Il voulait foutre un coup de poing dans cette gueule…

« T'as un sale regard le Singe. Releva Saizô, dissimulant son étonnement face à l'aura agressive que le garçon dégageait.

_S'il y avait que les yeux qui merdaient chez toi, Hérétique… Susurra ce dernier d'un ton dangereux, portant ses mains aux étuis de ses armes lentement.

_Ca suffit ! » Cria la prêtresse devant un tel geste.

Isanami n'eut cependant pas le temps de se placer entre les deux ninjas comme elle le prévoyait. Elle fut distraite par la soudaine apparition des autres Braves et de Yukimura à l'encablure de leur rayon. A croire que le hasard faisait plutôt bien les choses, ils tombaient à point et en étaient visiblement conscients. Leurs regards surpris s'étaient posés principalement sur Sasuke. Quand le ninja se rendit compte de leur présence, il se recula immédiatement comme si de rien n'était dans un élégant mouvement de veste.

« Ne pensez même pas régler vos différents ici. Claqua la voix de Yukimura avec une autorité indéfectible. Sasuke, si tu as besoin de te refroidir la porte est à côté. »

Le Commandant acquiesça sèchement à cette nouvelle gifle verbale de la part de son Seigneur. A la plus grande stupeur de tous, il prit la direction de la sortie froidement, les plantant à l'intérieur sans remord. Ils ne purent que se regarder chacun, indécis quant à réagir sur un tel événement. D'autant que l'humeur de leur dirigeant à propos du garçon était des plus irascibles.

Toutefois Anastasia fut la première à se décider à bouger dans un soupir résigné, se lançant à la suite de Sasuke dans le but devinable d'en discuter avec lui. Ignorant volontairement le départ pressé de la jeune femme, Yukimura s'était déjà replongé dans ses vaines recherches vestimentaires, faussement intouchable. Comme si rien n'était vraiment arrivé, bien que son regard semblait traverser tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

La foule s'était densifiée davantage encore dans les avenues. Ana avait perdu un temps précieux à se décider, quand elle se retrouva de nouveau au-dehors, Sasuke avait disparu parmi les anonymes. Et aucun bout de vert mouvant ne semblait attirer son attention dans une direction ou une autre.

Elle ne put que pester silencieusement, fouillant les alentours avec précaution tout en choisissant un axe au hasard. Cela avait été trop soudain comme réaction de la part du garçon, trop différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient de lui. Mais elle avait eu malgré tout la conviction que c'était le moment pour lui parler. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à démêler avec Saizô sur ce toit.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que tout le monde ait compris ses intentions, même Yukimura. Il devait croire qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à grand-chose de toute manière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se trouvait être la confidente de qui que ce soit, mise à part de cet homme. Isanami, la seule qui avait pu la considérer avec cette étiquette auparavant, ne lui parlait plus si ouvertement. Sa trahison ne blanchissait pas son image. Sans compter qu'elle partageait des événements avec le Commandant peu propices aux petites confidences. Elle avait tenté de le tuer pour de bon, après tout. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant elle voulait se rendre utile ? Un regain de moralité dérisoire ou la simple représentation de son ennui suprême qui la poussait à tremper ses pieds dans ce genre de tortuosités sociales pour son propre divertissement ? Ou sans doute parce que cela concernait Yukimura avant tout et qu'il était si rare de voir leur Seigneur dans une position autant humaine et presque fragile, que sa curiosité naturelle ne pouvait se contenir. Peut-être aussi parce que cela l'effrayait un peu elle-même… Ces émotions qui les tiraillaient tous et qu'elle continuait de nier. Que cet autre crétin osait lui agiter sous le nez, goguenard.

Et Sasuke, dont le regard semblait tellement ailleurs ces derniers jours. Comment pouvait-elle faire semblant de ne pas voir cette détresse qui habitait son visage ? Ce garçon pour qui elle avait développé une étonnante affection, qui avec son sourire de ninja trop doux avait ébranlé certaines choses en elle, qu'elle aurait certainement pu aimer dans un autre monde où son cœur aurait été plus tendre. Ce mec désespérant, sagement gentil, naïf, qui s'effaçait devant tous les autres sans une rébellion. Combien d'hommes pouvaient comme lui accepter de s'oublier eux-mêmes ?

Ce crétin qui avait un caractère impossible depuis ces derniers jours et qui multipliait les méchantes prises de becs avec son Seigneur. Et si tout le monde choisissait de fermer les yeux sans chercher à voir plus loin, Anastasia ne pouvait se résoudre à rester si passive de son côté. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, la conviction sourde demeurait qu'une telle tension entre ces deux-là pourrait bien creuser une faille parmi les Dix. Au sein de leur petite famille piteuse et ridicule.

« Sasuke ! »

Le jeune homme venait d'apparaître subrepticement au coin d'une ruelle, clairement reconnaissable dans son inusable habit vert feuille et pourtant accompagné d'un inhabituel chatoiement de couleurs sur son épaule. Un mauvais pressentiment naissait déjà dans l'esprit d'Ana qui pressa le pas pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau sans qu'elle ait pu vérifier sa malheureuse hypothèse.

« Sasuke, attends ! Répéta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir Kami-sama sait où encore.

_Saassuuuukeeeee ! »

La jeune femme ne put contenir son mouvement de recul face à cet écho troublant qui lui répondit alors qu'elle rejoignait le Commandant. Ses yeux ne purent que dégringoler sur l'origine de ce cri inhumain, tombant sur un assemblage de plumes écarlates, jaunes et bleus, en mouvement sur de petites pattes dont les serres étaient fermement plantées dans l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier arborait d'ailleurs un air penaud de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

« Oh non… Tu n'as pas osé ? » Désespéra-t-elle en se frottant les tempes.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, c'était clairement inutile à ce stade. La présence du plumeux sur lui, qui frottait affectueusement son bec sur sa joue, parlait d'elle-même. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à libérer ce pauvre oiseau. Ce n'était pas bien grave qu'une partie de ses économies y soient passées. Il n'achetait jamais rien. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'animal préfère rester avec lui que de reprendre son indépendance totale. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'en dirait les autres et surtout un principalement.

« Un perroquet. C'est d'un discret, tu parles d'un ninja ! Si tu veux ouvrir une réserve naturelle à Ueda dis-le carrément !

_Ce n'est pas un perroquet, c'est un ara maceo. »

Anastasia le considéra d'un regard blasé, comme lui intimant de ne pas s'amuser à jouer sur les mots avec elle dans ce contexte. Elle n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à ce genre de finesse malvenue. Elle regrettait d'avoir voulu le suivre en espérant pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il aurait mieux valu rester dans cette boutique et continuer de penser à elle en s'achetant ce pantalon qui lui plaisait tant. Cela aurait été toujours plus constructif.

« Yukimura est déjà chatouilleux en ce moment, tu ne vas faire que jeter de l'huile sur le feu avec ça. Releva-t-elle en pointant l'oiseau du doigt. Si tu tiens à ta place, débarrasse-t-en. »

Lui baissa la tête, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Son Maître ne lui laissait rien passer ces derniers jours. Et vu comme il avait réagi il y a quelques minutes face à son ordre, l'homme ne serait pas d'humeur à faire une exception. Néanmoins il n'y pouvait rien lui-même, l'ara était resté auprès de lui volontairement. Dans cette situation où il essuyait la froideur de chacun, il devait reconnaître qu'un peu d'affection lui faisait du bien. Après tout, il n'y avait que les bêtes pour comprendre une des leurs.

« Je ne peux pas.

_Sois raisonnable un peu, tu veux ? Répliqua Ana, glaciale. Ta bestiole sera toute aussi bien seule. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas mille autres pour t'attendre à Ueda. Grandis un peu !

_Et je ne veux pas. Reprit-il cette fois bien plus fermement, piqué par la remarque. Ce n'est justement qu'un animal supplémentaire qui ne demande rien à personne qu'un peu d'attention lui aussi. Ca ne regarde que moi. Et si Yukimura ne peut pas comprendre ça, c'est bien dommage !

_C'est biiieeen dommaaage ! » Répéta l'oiseau d'un ton chantant, brisant son mutisme.

Anastasia ne dissimula pas son agacement devant cette réaction simultanée en opposition. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être une mère aux prises avec un enfant particulièrement récalcitrant et capricieux. Et les petits yeux noirs du perroquet la fixaient avec hostilité, à croire qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

« Dire qu'il t'a confié la charge d'être son Commandant… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a vu chez toi pour cette responsabilité. Tu es ridicule. Vous êtes ridicules. Se corrigea-t-elle sur sa dernière phrase.

_Ton avis m'importe peu. »

Sasuke avait cessé de contempler passivement le sol en coupable et il lui jetait désormais nettement tout son mépris au visage. Une expression telle sur ce visage, qu'elle ne se rappelait jamais l'avoir vu un jour.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher sur ma fidélité… Commença-t-il durement et Anastasia savait déjà ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Contrairement à certains, je suis demeuré à ses côtés. Moi.

_Moooi ! Appuya inconsciemment le perroquet, lissant ses plumes.

_Vous pouvez bien tous me regarder de haut. J'ai engagé mon âme en le rejoignant et mon corps à son seul service. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vous autres puisse en dire autant. »

Il n'avait pas élevé une seule fois la voix, détachant chaque syllabe d'une mécanique de fer brutale qui tordait quelque chose dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer autant et dans cette positon du donneur de leçons. Ca ne convenait pas à son attitude effacée de relever la tête face à elle pour mordre verbalement sur une blessure ouverte qu'il connaissait très bien. Ce n'était pas lui de frapper un homme à terre.

« Certes non. Concéda-t-elle finalement sans amertume. Un Shinobi ne peut prétendre à une fidélité qu'il ne comprend pas…qu'il n'accepte pas. Ce n'est qu'une privation de liberté.

_La liberté est une hérésie vaine. Tous, nous ne sommes que des Hommes : nous finissons un jour aux pieds d'un autre plus puissant. Je préfère encore choisir moi-même devant qui je m'agenouille. »

Le silence seul lui fit écho ; elle ne savait quoi répondre à un tel constat de résignation. D'autant plus de la part d'un moraliste comme il l'avait toujours été, c'était dérangeant ce néant qui habitait son regard. Cette absence de révolte totale chez lui, cette passivité à laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans jamais se donner le droit d'intervenir.

Comme choisissant cet instant pour clôturer leur discussion, le ara s'ébroua une ultime fois avant de quitter l'épaule de Sasuke dans un bond pour prendre son envol. Il s'éleva au-dessus d'eux en quelques vifs battements d'ailes, filant bientôt pour remonter toute la rue et disparaître derrière un toit. Le jeune homme ne marqua aucune tentative pour l'arrêter, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de le retrouver plus tard. Ce départ arrangeait bien Ana cependant, qui était bien décidée à ne pas l'avoir suivi pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yukimura ? »

Elle avait décidé de faire fi des habituelles phrases introductives et sa question abrupte eut le mérite de désarçonner visiblement le Commandant. Lui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle relance le sujet et surtout pas sous une telle orientation dangereuse. Haussant les épaules, il tenta de se reconstituer un ton solide :

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste Yukimura.

_On ne ment pas quand on ne sait pas le faire correctement. Le coupa durement Anastasia en croisant les bras, bénissant la ruelle dérobée où ils se trouvaient seuls. Cela s'appelle le respect.

_Tu as une notion assez particulière du respect alors. J'imagine que c'est une spéciale Shinobi ?

_Ne tente pas de détourner la conversation ni même de m'agacer. »

Une ombre mouvante passa brièvement dans le regard du garçon à cette remarque. Il jouait la carte de la détente apparente mais ce genre de détails n'échappait pas à Ana. Pour la réussite de ses missions, elle avait déjà interrogé des hommes bien plus récalcitrants que lui. C'était l'occasion parfaite, elle n'allait pas se résoudre ainsi.

« Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. Tu me diras, ce n'est pas comme si les mots doux que le Seigneur t'offre étaient des plus discrets, je te l'accorde. »

A ses paroles ironiques, un éclat plus étrange encore se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke le temps d'un instant. L'image fugace d'un véritable accès de panique et d'une douleur sourde qui tordit ses traits. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle manqua de ne pas le remarquer. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas et il semblait avoir compris qu'elle venait de rattraper un indice primordial. Il s'empressa d'affirmer d'un ton défait :

« Je t'assure. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il me reproche en ce moment. Aucune dispute n'est à l'origine d'un tel comportement de sa part. C'est arrivé comme ça. »

Et il semblait tellement franc cette fois, qu'Ana ne pouvait que le croire. Même si…

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant alors ? S'interrogea-t-elle, avant de préciser son raisonnement. Au sujet de Yukimura ?

_Rien de plus que d'habitude. Eluda-t-il, un peu trop mécaniquement.

_C'est parce que tu as remarqué toi aussi qu'il était ailleurs depuis un moment ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher ça, on s'en est aperçu aussi, Saizô et moi. »

Mais cette annonce ne sembla pas rassurer le garçon dans ses possibles hypothèses. Il paraissait au contraire pris de court par cette nouvelle information. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas si lui aussi s'inquiétait du comportement de leur Seigneur. Comprenant qu'elle faisait fausse route, Anastasia se reprit :

« Tu ne le savais pas. »

Sasuke détourna le regard, confirmant son ressenti sans un mot. Il semblait en proie désormais à un violent conflit intérieur. Ce qui était le cas ; pris par ses propres problèmes, le garçon n'avait pas tant prêté attention aux possibles aléas de Yukimura. L'homme apparaissait tellement intouchable constamment qu'il n'aurait pu s'imaginer… Non. S'il était sincère avec lui-même, Sasuke avait tout fait pour cesser de le voir. Pour ne plus ressentir ce qui le détruisait, il avait fermé son cœur et ses yeux. Dans de telles conditions, il n'avait pas pu s'apercevoir du trouble de son Maître.

« Il doute sur son choix de s'allier aux Toyotomi ? Osa-t-il demander, incertain.

_Non. Nous pensons à quelque chose qui le touche…plus personnellement.

_Plus personnellement ? »

Ana acquiesça, surveillant nettement la réaction du Commandant et les mouvements de son visage. Le garçon paraissait comme sonné par cette possibilité. Elle-même, avec Saizô, avait du mal à concevoir que leur Seigneur puisse se laisser troubler comme le plus fragile et banal des Hommes. Mais Sasuke ne s'en remettait visiblement pas. Ses réactions gagnaient en violence quand il s'agissait de Yukimura…

Et soudain _elle comprit_.

Et ce fut si clair tout d'un coup, qu'elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé y penser avant. Pourquoi elle était restée à tourner en rond dans cette sphère de préjugés sans penser à en franchir la surface pour aller voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle n'avait fait que perdre son temps avec des hypothèses de papier jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu… »

Elle n'osa pas poursuivre alors qu'il levait les yeux sur elle. Il semblait si perdu, si désemparé qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le dire tout haut. Cela impliquait trop de choses, bousculaient des conventions innées qui ne pouvaient être touchées. Ca détruirait tout et ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait su lire en lui et en ses émotions de toutes façons. Le long regard résigné qu'il lui jeta transportait plus de choses que n'auraient pu le faire des mots. Elle pouvait y lire clairement toute sa frustration d'être impuissant face à ses sentiments, toute sa rage contre lui-même d'être trop faible pour lutter, tout son ressentiment pour cet homme qui avait osé le bouleverser.

Et ce spectacle la toucha indéniablement. Elle, la femme au cœur de glace qui se riait toujours de ce genre d'étourderies sentimentales. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler devant ce garçon, cet homme en proie au pire des supplices qui soit pour un serviteur. Emue et démunie quant à l'aider d'une quelconque manière aussi. Car elle ne voyait pas de solution à une telle situation. Peu importe comment elle retournait le problème, il restait juste ce fait gênant. Cette vérité qu'elle connaissait désormais et qu'elle parvenait à peine à assumer. Qui torturait Sasuke depuis combien de temps ?

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si cela durait depuis des années. Si depuis si longtemps, il se battait contre lui-même en silence et qu'ils y étaient tous demeurés aveugles et sourds. Bornés. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ces remords d'être une égoïste. Comme d'avoir participé inconsciemment à la souffrance du garçon. Quand elle repensait au nombre de fois qu'elle et Yukimura s'amusaient à flirter gentiment, sous ses yeux. Et lui…

Dans une autre vie elle se serait excusée. Elle aurait ouvert ses bras et elle l'aurait étreint contre elle, bercé gentiment en lui chuchotant tout bas que ce genre de choses finirait bien par passer un jour. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter d'attendre. Laisser du temps au temps pour guérir ses blessures petit à petit. Le temps et l'oubli, une autre rencontre qui viendrait…

Mais elle ne put que le regarder avec pitié.

* * *

><p><em>Et dans le silence, il me contemplait.<em>

* * *

><p>« Les habitantes de Nataya sont vraiment délicieuses !<p>

_Jeune Maître ! Surveillez votre langage ! »

Yukimura haussa les épaules, conservant un sourire ravi malgré les rappels à l'ordre de son Page. Les deux jeunes femmes qu'ils venaient à peine de croiser dans les couloirs de l'auberge gloussèrent dans leurs dos à cette remarque peu discrète du Seigneur. Ce qui aggrava évidemment encore plus la bonne humeur de celui-ci. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de leur réclamer un peu de temps pour une conversation et plus si affinités, Rokurô le traina manu militari dans la petite suite qu'ils avaient réservée pour leur groupe sans se soucier de ses besoins physiques.

« Que tu es rabat-joie. Le complimenta-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon commun.

_Ce n'est pas le séjour pour ce genre de choses. Je vous rappelle que les Tokugawa veulent votre tête, Jeune Maître ! »

Juzô qui se trouvait déjà là, leva les yeux à leur entrée. Il avait pris d'assaut la table basse sur laquelle il avait déballé courageusement tous ses achats de la journée en centre-ville. Cela devait certainement faire une bonne heure qu'il devait trier ces derniers, tentant visiblement de réduire la place qu'ils prenaient dans ses bagages pour reprendre la route plus confortablement. Il restait encore quatre jours jusqu'à Tohru et pas moins les plus faciles. Le relief s'accentuerait inévitablement à mesure qu'ils s'éloigneraient de Nataya.

« Je suis resté vigilant de mon côté, mais je n'en ai repéré aucun, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Annonça-t-il, rattrapant le sujet de la conversation des deux hommes au vol.

_Tu vois Rokurô. Il faut toujours que tu sois si défaitiste… »

Le Page ne put que soupirer, impuissant face à l'inconscience chronique de Yukimura. Ils pouvaient bien même subir une attaque surprise de la part des Tokugawa cette nuit, cela n'inquiéterait pas davantage leur dirigeant. Les menaces de mort le faisaient rire.

« Anastasia, Isanami et Saizô ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Demanda l'homme subitement.

_Isanami avait entendu parler d'un spectacle extérieur qu'elle voulait voir. Saizô l'a accompagnée. Répondit Juzô, le nez dans un mécanisme d'horlogerie. Une femme ne peut sortir seule à cette heure. Surtout dans un tel habit ! »

Yukimura hocha la tête distraitement. Son attention venait à peine de se poser sur la cour intérieure du petit établissement qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière les panneaux de riz, ceux-ci ayant été maintenus largement ouverts pour faire pénétrer un peu de fraîcheur bienfaitrice à l'intérieur. Le soir tombait petit à petits, obscurcissant l'horizon. Sous ce voile épais, la lune faisait timidement son apparition, céleste dans son théâtre clair-obscur. Un tel tableau naturel ne pouvait qu'inspirer l'admiration.

Ni Rokurô, ni Juzô ne fit la remarque que Sasuke se trouvait encore à l'extérieur bien que le dirigeant ne s'en soit nullement inquiété. Depuis que le garçon avait quitté la boutique, Yukimura faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, il ne s'était pas plaint non plus du caractère rebelle de son serviteur, il avait ignoré purement et simplement son existence. Conservant pour le reste toute sa bonne humeur. Et personne ne savait comment aborder ce sujet sans crever un abcès douloureux. Anastasia étant partie à la suite du Commandant pour discuter avec lui et n'étant plus revenue depuis, ils espéraient un peu tous, que cette action calmerait les réactions excessives de ce dernier. Les climats de tension restaient pour le groupe, inconfortables : ils avaient besoin de cohésion pour assurer correctement leur mission.

« Jeune Maître, voulez-vous quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Rokurô en le rejoignant.

Une masse hurla fort au plus profond de son être. Yukimura l'ignora, s'agenouillant humblement sur la terrasse extérieure, décidé à profiter davantage encore de la beauté de la nuit. Il voulait cesser de penser à cet instant, de sentir les regards en coin de chacun dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se murmurait sur son comportement. D'ailleurs il n'était pas tant agacé que cela ; lui-même, s'il avait été à leur place se serait inquiété pour son Maître. Au moins tenaient-ils tous un peu à lui, pouvait-il se réconforter.

« Du saké. »

Son bras droit acquiesça aussitôt, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide transmettre sa réclamation aux services de l'auberge. Cette absence temporaire le soulagea immédiatement. Rokurô n'avait rien besoin de se reprocher, mais ces derniers temps, il ne supportait plus d'être suivi constamment toute la journée par son Page. Au point, que les heures les plus tranquilles pour lui soient devenues celles de l'aube ainsi que celles qui précédaient son sommeil, quand il était enfin seul pour de bon.

Même si Yukimura rêvait trop. Des errances mentales qui l'emportaient sur des terrains inconnus. Ce n'était jamais des songes parfaitement nets et compréhensibles, beaucoup étaient de simples concentrés de sensations et d'images spasmodiques. Souvent, il se retrouvait, plus jeune, arpentant une forêt le long d'un fin sentier interminable. Il avançait jusqu'à voir cette petite silhouette au loin. La scène se brisait alors sur la sensation d'un souffle dans son cou. Et lui s'éveillait, tremblant d'un émoi incompréhensible.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ce message que son inconscient devait lui envoyer ainsi, il y avait longuement médité en vain. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne, ni ces lieux. Il avait pourtant fouillé tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient lui rester de sa vie à cet âge-là, mais rien ne correspondait. Il finissait par croire que son aspect plus jeune était aussi un indice supplémentaire. Quant à le saisir toutefois, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Face à tout cela, il se sentait juste démuni. Comme le plus vulgaire des hommes, simplement perdu. Lui qui se vantait tant de son assurance totale, qui mettait un point d'honneur à apparaitre toujours confiant devant tout le monde… Se retrouvait balayé par des méditations tortueuses sans fin. Surgies de nulle part et qui le torturaient depuis trop longtemps sans qu'il ne puisse se confier à personne. Son orgueil ne s'en serait pas relevé. De toute manière, lui seul détenait la solution. Il en était intimement persuadé.

« Yukimura-sama… »

Juzô s'approchait de lui, le visage fermé. Il avait délaissé sa précédente occupation pour le rejoindre sur la terrasse, profitant clairement de l'absence inespérée de Rokurô pour s'entretenir avec lui librement. Et face à la dureté du regard du manipulateur du Fer, il devinait que le sujet à venir lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Ce qui n'était pas tant un mal, l'homme ne se sentait pas du tout à faire de quelconques plaisanteries ce soir. Trop de choses demeuraient.

« Si c'est une tentative pour me faire parler sur mon instabilité psychologique, ce n'est pas la peine. Prévint-il avec sarcasme. Je me sens très bien.

_Je ne me permettrais jamais cela. Assura aussitôt Juzô. C'est un tout autre domaine que j'aimerais aborder avec vous, si possible. »

L'aîné des Dix s'assit à ses côtés alors, prenant un soin particulier à tirer sur son kimono pour le lisser dans ce mouvement. De toute leur petite famille étriquée, il était sans nul doute le plus dur quant au respect des traditions et des cérémonies de tous genres. Sa vision comptait bien quelques siècles de retard, ce qui lui attirait souvent les indignations des plus jeunes. Le choc générationnel restait douloureux, mais il persistait à croire en sa mission de transmission de la connaissance.

« Un domaine ? S'inquiéta toutefois Yukimura.

_Oui, puisqu'il est de mon devoir de serviteur de vous faire part de mes inquiétudes. »

Et à cet instant, l'homme s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui suivit :

« Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous embarrasser des questions de votre descendance ? »

Yukimura manqua de s'étouffer sur le coup. Ecarquillant largement des yeux, il considéra Juzô avec une certaine frayeur devant de tels propos impromptus de sa part. Pour autant, celui-ci apparaissait comme parfaitement sérieux dans sa démarche. Clairement conscient de l'effet que sa demande avait eu sur lui, il le dévisageait avec attention, patient comme à chaque fois.

« Ma descendance ? Tenta finalement le Seigneur, la voix affaiblie par la stupeur.

_Oui, vos enfants. Les héritiers de la noble lignée des Sanada. Ceux qui poursuivront ce combat quand nous ne serons plus. »

Le combattant porta son attention un court instant sur le ciel timidement étoilé. Une vision superbe qui ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que nécessaire. L'âge avait fait son œuvre sur ce cœur de métal qui ne tremblait jamais. Rien à voir avec Sasuke qui avait semblé tellement transcendé ce matin. Yukimura en avait été le premier étonné, par la joie débordante du garçon. Au fond de lui-même, il s'en était voulu de l'avoir si longtemps assigné à résidence lors de leurs précédents voyages. Ces nouveaux horizons de nature à perte de vue faisaient visiblement son bonheur. Et la réciproque semblait bien vraie à contempler les sols se parer au passage du ninja.

« Maintenant que nous avons pris position pour les Toyotomi dans cette guerre, vous devez songer à assurer le futur de votre famille.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça ? Amorça dans un sourire Yukimura, tiré de ses pensées.

_Sans vous offenser, vos quarante ans se font sentir. Il ne sera pas évident de trouver à cet âge, une femme de noble lignage encore célibataire. »

Cette conversation dérivait vers des terrains dangereux. Et Juzô ne se rendait pas compte des dégâts que ses affirmations étaient en train de découvrir. Certainement ne faisait-il que s'inquiéter légitimement de l'avenir des Sanada, mais l'homme ne se sentait pas d'humeur à la confession. Cela menaçait trop de choses demeurées en suspens si longtemps. Qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se rappelaient désormais à lui.

« Mon frère aîné est là pour ça.

_S'il accepte de se joindre de notre côté pour ce conflit. Ce qui n'est en rien assuré, vous le savez mieux que moi. Coupa Juzô non sans une amère ironie. Si les Tokugawa parvenaient à le convaincre d'agir, indépendant alors de la famille, vous seriez le seul à assurer cette tâche.

_Mon frère n'est pas aussi crétin ! »

Du moins Yukimura espérait qu'il ne l'était pas autant. Au fond de lui, bien avant aujourd'hui, il avait déjà songé à cette éventualité de trahison. Noboyuki semblait si peu convaincu à soutenir les Toyotomi qu'il pouvait envisager de croire en une seconde opportunité qui préservait sa propre branche des Sanada. Avec certitude, il était absolument capable de s'agenouiller devant ce vieux Renard pour protéger la pérennité de son clan. Sa fierté n'entrait jamais en jeu pour l'aura de leur famille dans le Japon tout entier.

Une telle décision serait une catastrophe. Les Sanada se retrouveraient dès lors écartelés entre leur chef officiellement nommé et un substitut, entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa. Ce qui conduirait dès lors à une confrontation inévitable sur les champs de bataille mêmes. Ils s'entretueraient tous sous le regard ravi de cette vermine d'Ieyasu.

« Noboyuki-sama désire tout autant que vous protéger les Sanada. Rappela Juzô sans contenir le respect qui résonnait dans sa voix. Il s'y prend juste maladroitement, mais cela pourrait coûter l'avenir de chacun. »

Yukimura marqua son approbation d'un grognement agacé.

« Je vous en prie. Prenez le temps de songer à mes remarques. D'autant que la présence d'une épouse à vos côtés ne serait assurément pas une mauvaise chose pour vous-même.

_Ecoute Juzô… L'arrêta-t-il, conscient que ce dernier allait trop loin dans son intimité maintenant.

_Il n'y a donc vraiment aucune personne pour attirer votre affection plus que les autres ? » Poursuivit pour autant le tireur sans se décourager.

La réponse abrupte qu'il envisageait de jeter mourra subitement sur ses lèvres, Yukimura se surprit à y songer sérieusement. Depuis toujours, toutes les femmes qui avaient croisées sa route ne s'étaient jamais attardées plus que nécessaire. Par sa faute sans doute ? Certaines seraient-elles demeurées s'il leur en avait fait la demande ? Il ne savait pas. Aucune ne l'avait ému plus qu'une autre, aucune n'avait éveillé en lui cette étincelle usée. Elles étaient toutes parties en le laissant complètement insensible à ce fait. Apathique à tous leurs gestes d'affection, toutes leurs tentatives de tendresse. Et le sexe bruyant dans tout ça, ce n'était que de la pure satisfaction physique. Ca réchauffait un peu les jours d'hiver.

Il ne connaissait pas ce désir de partager sa vie avec la prolongation de son être, cette autre moitié de soi comme certains osaient la nommer avec passion. Il ne comprenait pas son frère et sa relation avec sa femme. Eux, comme tous ces couples qui s'étalaient lors du retour des beaux jours. Qui paraissaient s'enliser inévitablement dans le seul mensonge et les secrets à force d'années d'ennui et d'insatisfactions. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à l'inertie du mariage et encore moins aux enfants. Eduquer un gosse braillard ? N'était-il déjà pas ainsi suffisamment occupé avec ses propres combattants ? Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager une telle restriction de sa précieuse liberté volontairement…

« Aucun être en ce monde pour vous toucher ? » Insista à nouveau Juzô, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Et il le sentit alors sur lui. Ce souffle tranquille dans son cou, séduisante symphonie alanguie sur son corps, guettant les échos de son cœur intimidé. Cette masse de cheveux châtain étalée si impudique, sur sa peau et ces mains, qui le touchent, ces mains gantées dont il ignore tout. Qui le narguent obstinément…

Un cri inhumain brisa brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

« Que… ? »

Juzô n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage : Sasuke atterrissait presque à leurs pieds dans un mouvement élégant. Il devint dès lors très vite évident de deviner l'origine de ce cri animal comme la boule de plumes colorées qui se posa sur l'épaule de son protecteur avec une adoration certaine. Protecteur qui, lui, se trouvait bien occupé maintenant, à dévisager timidement son Seigneur, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

Cependant, Yukimura n'était pas plus conforté de son côté de la manière dont accueillir cette venue soudaine. Il n'y avait plus songé dans un but évident d'ignorer le comportement du garçon. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que le fixer, perdu. Sa colère s'était fanée au cours de la journée, pour autant il ne pouvait pas cautionner la manière dont il avait réagi dans cette boutique. Il en allait de la crédibilité de son autorité.

« Sasuke mais… Où as-tu eu ce perroquet ? S'étonna vivement Juzô, brisant leur torpeur efficacement

_Où ! Oùùù, Sas'keeee ? »

Les yeux exorbités du manipulateur du Métal ne lâchaient plus l'inhabituel animal, comme osant à peine croire à sa présence ; ce fait concentrait curieusement toute son attention. Sasuke ne put lui répondre, contemplant juste le sol avec une application certaine pour ne pas devoir supporter le regard de son Maître. Il attendait clairement que la tempête éclate pour de bon cette fois pour réagir.

L'arrivée inespérée de Rokurô, les bras chargés d'un plateau de saké, retarda sa probable exécution. Le Page attira aussitôt l'attention de tous sur lui et la satisfaction de Yukimura d'être servi. Cependant, il ne manqua pas d'échanger avec le garçon un regard tout en posant l'alcool à portée de leur Seigneur. Un court instant lui avait suffi à comprendre le malaise de la situation. Cela était prévisible, il fallait bien que Sasuke revienne à un moment ou un autre.

Honnêtement, il ne se serait cependant pas attendu à le revoir si tard. Il semblait que l'insolence des derniers jours entamait sérieusement la loyauté du Commandant. Et l'attitude chaque fois plus agressive de leur Seigneur n'y arrangeait rien. Tous les deux s'étaient enfermés dans une même bulle de déni et de colère infantile. Lui ne pouvait plus que constater, impuissant à discuter franchement avec l'un ou l'autre. Yukimura était un vrai mur et Sasuke… Il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de ce type. Même si celui-ci avait rejoint leurs rangs peu après sa propre nomination en tant que Page, leur relation cordiale et polie n'avait jamais poussé plus loin que le statut de partenaires d'activité. Rokurô conservant son habituelle distance et Sasuke restant cette créature capricieuse inaccessiblement perchée dans son arbre. Tous deux dévoués à protéger leur Maître plus qu'aucun autre et séparés malgré tout par une défiance naturelle.

S'il devait être franc, Rokurô avait ressenti de la jalousie chez son cadet à son égard, qu'il ne pouvait seulement appréhender. Le garçon se battait bien mille fois mieux que lui et son titre de Commandant était amplement mérité, il lui revenait de droit. S'il fallait comparer, lui n'était qu'un vain diplomate, un homme de fausses paroles, doué pour tromper les autres. Rien d'aussi noble.

Le gosse, lui, était doué depuis toujours d'une énergie sauvage latente au parfum suave de l'absolue liberté. Tout semblait pulser en lui en échos troublants et lointains. Et l'environnement lui-même y répondait positivement, se métamorphosant pour les yeux de son seul maître. Sous ses pieds, docilement, la terre se muait, s'exhibait toute entière. Le cœur hâtif de ce théâtre naturel n'en finissait plus de se synchroniser sur la présence rassurante de celui qui était considéré à jamais comme un des leurs. Peut être ce pouvoir n'était-il pas le plus impression qui soit, mais indéniablement il s'agissait du plus total. Le domaine du garçon que tous désignaient pudiquement comme la Forêt allait bien au-delà de l'orée. Chaque parcelle de terre fertile était une buissonnière en devenir et partout il était chez lui, ce Seigneur de la Vie. Lui qui construisait quand tous les autres ne faisaient que détruire, qui pouvait comprendre et communiquer avec le Monde même. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il n'en avait absolument pas conscience.

Il persistait à se voir comme l'éternel boulet de leur équipe. L'estime de soi du Commandant était en miettes depuis toujours et rien n'y faisait. Peu importait les tentatives de compliments, de reconnaissance. Il persistait à se noyer volontairement, à croire que cela lui apportait une certaine forme de plaisir malsain… Rokurô n'avait jamais su comment y parer et même Yukimura pourtant si admiré par le gamin n'avait trouvé une solution à ce fait. Sasuke Sarutobi se méprisait ardemment.

Et aujourd'hui cette part dissonante de lui-même dévisageait son Seigneur avec cet appétit dément d'être frappé, puni, traîné dans la boue… Rokurô ne pouvait plus qu'attendre que Yukimura réagisse à cette provocation immanquablement. Il n'était pas tant à blâmer, son ninja faisait tout pour attirer sa fureur. Mais rien ne s'arrangerait ainsi à long terme. Aller dans le sens voulu par le Commandant, ne ferait que conduire à la totale inertie.

« L'air était agréable ? »

La question sans aucune animosité désarçonna Sasuke. Il considéra avec prudence son Maître qui se désaltérait d'une première gorgée de saké, dangereusement paisible. S'il avait paru un instant pris de court par son retour, il avait très clairement pris sa décision depuis, quant à l'accueillir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son comportement avait été des plus infectes, le Commandant ne s'attendait pas à un miracle. Il n'eut pas cette occasion de répondre, Juzô coupa sa tentative :

« Anastasia n'est pas rentrée avec toi ?

_Elle veut prendre le premier tour de garde. »

L'habitude du service avait reprit le dessus, malgré tout, en répondant le garçon avait conservé son regard fixé sur son Seigneur ; qui ne s'était visiblement pas vexé de la tentative de leur ainé. Clairement, tous essayaient par leurs maigres moyens à disposition d'éviter une nouvelle altercation entre les deux hommes, refroidis par les précédents échanges acides.

« J'irai la remplacer dans deux heures alors.

_Je peux prendre ce tour si tu préfères Juzô. Offrit Rokurô avec une précipitation inhabituelle. Je crains bien moins le début de nuit que toi.

_Tu es sûr que cela te convient ? »

Le Page acquiesça. Yukimura de son côté, jouait négligemment avec les reflets de sa coupe remplie, d'une patience à toutes épreuves.

« Alors j'accepte. Je serai plus à même de surveiller après un peu de repos, je le reconnais. Concilia dans un sourire un peu désolé le manipulateur du Fer, l'âge se faisait sentir avec les années.

_Et pourquoi ne pas en délibérer plutôt à l'intérieur ? La nuit se refroidit, vous y seriez bien plus à l'aise tous les deux. » Proposa Yukimura soudainement.

Rokurô eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé devant le sourire poli glacial qui avait accompagné les paroles de l'homme. Ce n'était en rien un ordre précis et net, pour autant il n'admettait aucune opposition de quelle forme qu'elle soit. Très élégamment, leur Seigneur leur réclamait de disparaître sur le champ, en petits ninjas obéissants, et de le laisser librement faire ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir de Sasuke.

Le Page ne put que jeter un regard de soutien au Commandant. Celui-ci semblait s'être résigné à son sort, conscient que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas davantage l'aider. Sans doute n'était-ce pas plus mal de ne plus retarder l'échéance. Si Yukimura le laissait demeurer même après la tempête… Un nœud tenace s'était formé dans son ventre, qui tordait ses entrailles douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas partir. Jamais. Peu importait la manière dont son Maître pouvait le considérer, il ne pouvait pas. Quitter Ueda, quitter Yukimura n'avait aucun sens dans son monde. Il ne voulait pas partir ! Son existence n'avait de valeur qu'auprès de cet homme qui détruisait son âme. Ce n'était pas si grave d'être réduit en cendres pour peu qu'il puisse juste… Rester.

Juzô et Rokurô se décidèrent alors à s'exécuter dans un silence pesant, quittant la terrasse à pas lent sans plus de vaines révoltes. Yukimura demeurait un roc parmi les plaines, considérant à peine leur départ. Toute sa pleine attention se concentrait plutôt sur sa coupe de saké, le monde autour semblait avoir disparu.

Sasuke fut alors brutalement frappé par la hiérarchie qui existait entre lui et cet homme : il posa un genou à terre, courbant la nuque ; tout entier offert à ses caprices. Si cela pouvait apaiser sa déception et sa colère. Il pouvait bien salir son honneur sans remord pour le servir. Il n'existait que pour le protéger. Sa vie n'avait pas d'autres intérêts que celui-là.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu de mes yeux un ara au plumage aussi superbe. »

Le regard admiratif de Yukimura s'était posé sur le nouveau congénère du Commandant qui se tenait curieusement tranquille, lâchant de temps à autres quelques grondements sonores tout en se jouant de son équilibre précaire. Sous lui, le garçon tentait de maîtriser sa stupeur face à ce choix improbable de sujet.

« Dois-je m'attendre à le voir se percher sur le toit à notre retour à Ueda ?

_Maître ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt face au ton paisible de l'homme, courbant encore un peu plus la nuque. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt, mais si vous m'autorisiez à…

_C'est d'accord. Garde-le. » Coupa Yukimura sans sourciller.

Sasuke en fut si surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard timide sur son Seigneur. Celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas s'affoler d'accueillir un spécimen supplémentaire sur son petit domaine. Sa voix était restée tranquille et un brin chaleureuse ; tout dans sa posture sereine inspirait à la détente. Depuis le temps qu'il le servait, le Commandant savait parfaitement reconnaître ses mensonges osés, la teinte de son hypocrisie. Mais il n'en était rien ce soir.

« Merci Maître ! » Souffla-t-il avec soulagement, ne pouvant contenir un sourire.

L'homme eut un geste évasif de la main devant sa réaction. Il fallait remonter loin dans ses souvenirs pour espérer apercevoir une telle expression d'allégresse sur le visage du garçon timide. Troublé, il porta à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres pour se redonner de la contenance. Finalement, ne pas souffler davantage sur les braises rougeoyantes apparaissait comme l'idée la plus sage maintenant.

« Au moins n'ai-je pas d'inquiétudes quant à la manière dont tu le traiteras.

_Paaas d'inquiééétudees ! » Reprit en écho l'oiseau, ses petits yeux perçants fixés sur Yukimura.

Si ce dernier fût un instant désarçonné par cette intervention malvenue, un rire contenu vint secouer bientôt ses épaules spasmodiquement. Cela changeait de d'habitude ; Sasuke avait ramené une centaine de ses bestioles à Ueda depuis, qui semblaient toujours communiquer avec lui d'une manière imperceptible. Au moins pour cette fois, pouvait-il espérer comprendre un peu plus quel genre de créature s'invitait chez lui. Le perroquet présentait visiblement un sacré caractère et était très attaché à son nouveau possesseur. Ses serres étaient franchement plantées dans l'épaule de celui-ci et il semblait considérer Yukimura comme une menace potentielle à définir. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient des plus intéressants, songea-t-il distraitement.

Etonné cependant par le manque de réponse de Sasuke, il leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier pour le trouver écarlate. Il semblait que son ninja persistait à prendre un peu trop à cœur ses rares compliments. Au moins ne restait-il plus rien de cette ambiance tendue ainsi que malsaine qui les avait séparés. Ce genre de murs n'était pas fait pour eux. Et au fond de lui-même, il avait une vive envie de parler avec cet homme : de sujets qu'aucun n'avait touchés, du temps qui passe, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Cela pouvait être la météo, comme les racontars de rues, mais simplement discuter un peu. Tenter de coller des mots sur leurs habituels silences, essayer quelque chose de différent. Quitte à ce que cela mette l'inertie de leur confortable relation en danger.

« Assis-toi Sasuke. La nuit est encore longue. »

Le garçon fut touché par cette autorisation. Relâchant la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était demeuré docilement, il croisa ses jambes douloureuses sous lui pour prendre place à côté de son Seigneur, à une distance respectable de serviteur. L'oiseau lui mordilla alors l'oreille affectueusement, avant de quitter son épaule dans un grand coup d'ailes brutal pour se percher sur une branche de cerisier proche. Il s'occupa dès lors à lisser ses nombreuses plumes avec application. Les deux hommes le contemplèrent distraitement, Sasuke davantage pour ne pas se perdre ailleurs.

« Alors… Tenta finalement Yukimura, le nez dans son saké. Comment trouves-tu Nataya ? »

Le Commandant marqua un étonnement certain devant cette initiative inhabituelle, un tant soit peu naïve de la part de son Maître. Intimidé par cet exercice dangereux que de partager son avis personnel, il prit le temps d'estimer toutefois sa réponse avec un soin assez touchant. L'autre nota avec amusement la petite ride qui était venue marquer son front pour l'occasion.

« Comme un endroit intéressant.

_Intéressant ? » Reprit en écho Yukimura, toujours autant ébloui par son élocution.

Sasuke acquiesça, plus écarlate que jamais sous le regard appuyé de son interlocuteur, qui l'écoutait. C'était vraiment déroutant d'être ainsi la cible d'une pareille attention. Lui était habitué à juste récupérer les quelques miettes des conversations qui ne le concernaient jamais tout à fait. Il y glissait une petite phrase de présence, et tout cela suffisait parfaitement à l'équilibre d'ensemble. Au pire, avait-il déjà pris la parole seul, mais dans le cadre des missions, ce n'était que de la simple obéissance, inerte et froide.

« Je ne suis pas habitué aux lieux aussi… Reprit-il, faisant un effort pour cette occasion spéciale mais les mots se dérobaient. Vivants ? Non, bruyants. Bruyants que celui-là. »

Son Seigneur sembla remarquer ce pas volontaire vers lui, ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Bruyants ? Ce n'est pas l'adjectif le plus favorable qui soit. Nota-t-il, sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité. Intéressant non plus, quand on y songe. Tu es déçu peut-être ?

_P-pas vraiment. C'est juste que… »

Le Commandant esquissa à nouveau dans sa tête : les premières rues qui les avaient accueillies, les ombres mouvantes qui s'étendaient partout, cette explosion de sons et de couleurs brutales qui l'avaient un peu sonné au premier abord. Il s'était senti si étranger parmi cette foule enjouée. Là parmi eux, et pourtant à des milles, intouchable.

« …pour quelqu'un comme moi, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, une ville c'est angoissant.

_Angoissant ! A ce point ? » S'alarma quelque peu Yukimura, déconcerté.

Devant la véritable joie de son ninja à profiter enfin de l'air extérieur méconnu, il avait cru que rester quelques heures supplémentaires à Nataya serait une bonne idée et l'occasion pour lui de prendre le temps de découvrir un monde différent du leur.

« Je ne regrette pas du tout d'être ici ! Affirma avec précipitation Sasuke, craignant qu'il prenne très mal son commentaire. Au contraire, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle densité d'hommes et d'activités.

Un sourire léger s'étira sur son visage, accompagnant ses paroles. Au fond de lui, Yukimura se sentit fautif, encore une fois, de l'avoir si longtemps gardé cloîtré à Ueda. Ce n'était pas du tout normal de mettre les pieds dans sa première grande ville à dix-sept ans seulement. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi à chaque fois, à chaque voyage, à chaque possibilité.

Refoulant ses sombres pensées, il proposa :

« Cela manque d'arbres peut-être à ton goût ?

_Peut-être bien oui… » Appuya le garçon dans un sourire trop grand, séduit par cette idée.

Mais comment des êtres du Dehors pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Sasuke avait fait sa vie dans la Forêt, il était né dans ses profondeurs hostiles. Au sein de cette Mère détachée, peu consciencieuse qui n'exprimait pas d'affection pour ses nombreux enfants. De ses premières années, il ne conservait que le chant envoûtant du feuillage d'automne et le goût du sang âpre, usé sur sa langue. Il s'était entretué avec ses frères et sœurs de toutes races pour survivre. Pour continuer de courir librement dans cette sombre demeure sans craindre d'autres prédateurs que sa propre ombre distordue sur les volumes environnants.

Les autres de l'extérieur ne pourraient jamais imaginer : lui n'était pas humain comme eux pouvaient y prétendre. Il avait beau marcher sur ses deux jambes désormais, être parvenu à adopter le même langage que le leur, feindre cette semblable morale douteuse de supériorité sur le monde entier, il restait une bête. Apprivoisée par les yeux d'un homme. Pitoyablement tenue en laisse, par ses sentiments et un sens absolu de la fidélité envers son Maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un arbre ? Osa-t-il demander assez subitement, avant de préciser face à l'incompréhension visible de Yukimura. Pour vous… J'entends. Comment le voyez-vous ? Que représente t-il ? »

Du bois et des feuilles, songea sur l'instant celui-ci. Plutôt stupidement, il fallait le reconnaître mais il s'agissait pourtant là de la définition la plus simple et la plus exacte qui soit. Sasuke la connaissait tout aussi bien que lui, ce n'était pas ce genre de réponses qu'il attendait. Pour qu'il prenne ainsi l'initiative ô combien rare de l'interroger, cela devait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

« Un arbre c'est un tronc soutenu par des racines épaisses qui développent des branches et subit les saisons. Un arbre, c'est ça pour moi.

_Il évoque un sentiment de solidité pour vous alors ? Releva le garçon sans cacher son contentement devant ce choix de mots. C'est une belle vision. Bien trop souvent les gens ne l'assimilent qu'à remplir les paysages…

_Qui s'occupe de la cour intérieure, penses-tu ? »

Cet aveu de la part du dirigeant étonna plus qu'agréablement Sasuke. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait à Ueda, il s'était bien rendu compte que l'entretien du jardin intérieur de l'humble château était réalisé avec le plus grand soin qui soit. S'il avait pensé un court moment devoir s'en charger, il avait dû reconnaître que la personne qui gérait cela s'en sortait avec les honneurs. Ses soupçons s'étaient limités jusqu'à maintenant à Rokurô. A torts.

« Et que représente-t-il pour toi cet arbre ? Poursuivit Yukimura, trop intimidé pour s'attarder sur la nouvelle davantage.

_Oh… Je… »

Le ninja parût tâtonner mentalement quelques secondes, pris de court par ce revirement de sujet.

« Hm, comme… Comme une respiration. Finit-il par affirmer toutefois.

_Une respiration ?

_Oui.

_C'est une curieuse définition. Releva le dirigeant dans un haussement de sourcils circonspect. Surtout pour un arbre. »

Sasuke vira une nouvelle fois à l'écarlate face à ce commentaire taquin. Gêné et nerveux, il baissa les yeux au sol, se mettant inconsciemment à tordre ses mains tout en essayant d'imaginer un moyen plus clair de transmettre sa vision. Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées capricieuses, il manqua le regard distrait de Yukimura sur ses lèvres maltraitées par de brèves morsures.

« Respirer c'est vivre. Rien n'est plus essentiel que cela. Une bouffée d'air c'est… Une minute de plus acquise dont profiter pleinement. Reprit le garçon avec une assurance fébrile. Et un arbre…

_C'est la maison ? Proposa son Maître avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

_Absolument. »

Il leva les yeux vers lui tout en poursuivant :

« Ce sont des souvenirs, des images, des émotions ; une vie à part entière rassurante. C'est la liberté totale de pouvoir aller librement tout en étant assuré de pouvoir toujours rentrer…là-bas. »

L'attachement du jeune ninja à ce qu'il considérait comme son chez lui toucha fortement Yukimura. Il était évident qu'il chérissait Ueda et la vie qu'il y menait avec les autres. _Et avec lui_. Qu'il ne regrettait rien de sa décision de le suivre, d'abandonner la Forêt pour un monde méconnu. Ce garçon trop jeune qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à sa gorge pour l'abattre… Comment avait-il su trouver les mots justes pour inspirer sa timide confiance ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

L'autre l'avait fixé sans réelle agressivité. Plutôt comme un simple prédateur des lieux, à craindre. Ce gamin si petit dans ses frusques usées qui se déplaçait avec une aisance alarmante sur son terrain de chasse. Et ses yeux trop grands sublimes le guettaient. Le dirigeant n'avait pas été réellement surpris d'apprendre un peu plus tard qu'il avait suivi une formation au camp des ninjas de Koga. Même s'il n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussé à retourner vivre en Forêt ensuite. Sasuke ne s'épanchait pas sur lui-même.

« La Forêt te manque ?

_Non. »

Leurs regards s'attrapèrent pour de bon. Son ninja semblait sincère mais il se trouvait quelque chose d'indescriptible au fond de ses yeux qui fit hurler à nouveau la voix en lui. Yukimura porta son attention l'air de rien, ailleurs. Son trouble était si évident qu'il n'échappa pas au garçon. D'autant que celui-ci se rappelait encore des paroles d'Anastasia à propos de leur Seigneur et ce qui semblait le toucher personnellement ces derniers temps.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre briser la glace à ce sujet. Mais sincèrement… Depuis quand pouvait-il se vanter d'être le confident de son propre Maître ? Ce n'était pas quelques phrases partagées ce soir qui changeraient les faits. Il restait un serviteur. Un serviteur finalement incapable de se rendre compte comme Ana des inquiétudes de cet homme. La jeune femme ne lui aurait rien dit qu'il aurait continué à ignorer qu'il ignorait. Perdu dans ses propres douleurs, égoïstement aveuglé par sa propre personne, avant même celui qui était pour lui…

« Et vous Maître. Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ? »

Ce n'était qu'un fragile chuchotement dans l'épaisseur nocturne. Assez bas pour qu'il puisse choisir de l'entendre ou non s'il le souhaitait ainsi.

Sasuke fermerait les yeux dans chacun des cas.

* * *

><p><em>Je dédie ce tas de mots à ma fringuante paire de chaussettes favorites.<br>_

Même pour publier une histoire futile il faut s'accorder un peu de temps. Ficeler un peu les choses pour leur donner visuellement quelque chose d'un peu savoureux et percutant. Ou essayer de le faire. Les traitements de texte sont les meilleurs amis des griffonneurs de ce siècle pour ça. Mais sincèrement un bon stylo en cours c'est toujours plus discret.  
>Surtout quand on est six rescapés. My...<p>

* * *

><p>Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.<br>**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


End file.
